To Ever Love Such A Devil (jin kazama love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: A story about a girl named Sara that wants a degree in Natural Science and her Aunt and Uncle believed it was a good idea for her to finish up in Japan. There, she meets a boy that has a dark secret. Will she love the devil inside?
1. The Transfer

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter One: The Transfer**_

_**Suggested Song: Butterfly by **_

_**NOTE: Your name is Sara. Your appearance is her appearance. Italics are thoughts; bold is action like bang or knock and both combined is an IM or TM conversation. This was my story on Quizilla (cynderella113007) before the site became weird and nothing was working right. So I will be putting everything up here from now on. Anything that has come up, I will be placing it here on NOTE area before the chapter begins. So have fun and let me know what you think!**_

Chapter Start:

You never had given much thought on why you should think about what kind of boy you should like. But a boy, who has some devil blood in his body...seems like a good choice. So...you can't really think that leaving home for the summer & taking a two week summer school session in Japan would really be such a big deal. You witnessed L.A.; you were...and still are part of the rich. You shall miss my loving and radiant mother...and your new step father.

"Yo! Yo! Come on now! Have a plane and a train to get to!" But, your step dad is now part of the famous. And while he is now part of the road, you're gonna be living with your Uncle Gary and Aunt Fiona, who are big time CEO executives for some real fancy corp.; so long story short - you're gonna be moving with them for a while & finishing up your schooling for natural science and this should be good...or do you think that you may be lying so you could feel better?

~six plane hours and 30 minute car drive later~

In the city, under a never ending shine of sunlight, you are now living in the city by the name of Yakushima. You sit in the back seat of the car staring at the tall skyscrapers. Your aunt and uncle holding hands in the front seat of the car...this is where you are moving for a while. Breaking the silence, your 47 year old Aunt Fiona said,

"Your hair grew longer, Sara. And it's so shiny too!"

"Hmm..." while twirling your hair, "Trimmed the dead ends since I last saw you in NYC before you left for Yakushima."

"Hm...I guess you made it grow out again. Not like your Aunt Margret; she grows hair but she grows out grey hair!" chuckled your 50 year old Uncle Gary. But you gave out a silent laugh...you became home sick already. After a long ride, you have finally made it to their home...which is a condo...a very big condo...on the top floor...this will for sure give you some new experiences because you have never been into anything like this. Once you have made it to the top, you are at your new family's condo; room 137. In the past in the summer time, before they moved to Yakushima, you would always stay with your aunt and uncle around the fourth of July time. But since your step dad came in...things got weirder and stranger. Your aunt and uncle moved to Yakushima around the same time because of their promotion. You all walked in and it was huge and cozy. You saw outside the patio door and you saw the ocean; blue and beautiful it sparkles.

"We just got done with the fixing up for you room." says your aunt.

"Oh yeah. I remember you telling me." walk in bathroom and closet (that's how much you are spoiled). You saw your room and it was huge as a regular classroom and you also saw the ocean from the patio door in your room. Your uncle came in with all of your stuff and he sat them down next to your dresser.

"We went to an old saleswoman to pick up some comforters for your bed. These are okay colors right?" Deep blue and darker colors.

"No…these are fine. Besides they are pretty."

"Okay. Me and Fiona will leave you alone for a bit. And go right ahead and take a nap. You had a long day."

"Okay." Then they walked away shutting the door behind them. You then plopped on your big bed which could fit four people, so it was roomy. One of the best things about your aunt and uncle...they really aren't over protected.

~few hours later~

After waking up from a nap, you straightened up because you heard some talking in the living room. When you walked out, you saw a man that looked like your uncle's age and a boy that looked like few years older than you.

"Ah, Sara. You remember Baek Doo Van?"

"Been awhile, but yeah. Looking good."

"Pleasure is all mine, Sara." Speaking like he has a light accent.

"Your aunt though, I swear, would not shut up about you moving here."

"Ha ha very funny." While all that was going...

"Hi. I'm Hwoarang."

"Yeah, I'm Sara. Come on out to the patio with me."

"Sure." As you two walked out to the patio.

"Honey, I think you forgot to mention that Hwoarang will be teaching some fighting skills to Sara."

"They're big kids, Fiona. They can if they want to. But if they do though...Baek, keep in mind that Hwoarang is still a troubled kid."

"Do not fear, Gary. I believe he will change for the better. Did you see his face when he first saw Sara?"

"Okay, Baek. I guess you're right. Yo da bomb." While you and Hwoarang looked at the ocean, you can feel Hwoarang's eyes at you.

"So, do you want to ride with me to the school in a few days?"

"Oh, Baek is my teacher; I'm pretty much home schooled."

"Oh...too bad... it would have been good to know one person."

What will happen? Will there be a connection between you and Hwoarang? What does Gary mean when he said that Hwoarang is a troubled kid? When will you meet Jin? Stay tuned!


	2. Who's That?

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Two: Who's That**_

_**Notes: NA**_

Few days later, you were dropped off by your uncle at your new school that you were signed up for so you can continue doing work for your major for Natural Science.

"You sure you'll be alright?" You nodded slowly. "Well...just be yourself and make friends."

"Okay." This place was huge and it doesn't really help that you were wearing a uniform, but it was still cute though. You had a buttoned up long sleeve sweater and under was a short sleeve buttoned white shirt and a mini red skirt and long white socks that go up to the knees and brown dress up shoes. Rolling up the sleeves, you were walking in the school building until one spunky kid said,

"Hey nice green on your arms!" You knew it; it's still there. You then rolled down the sleeves and kept walking. You kept going to find your classes, until this chunky but skinny kid came up to you and said,

"Sara? Right?"

"Hmm-mm."

"Yeah I'm Totoka; eyes and ears and mouth. Anything I can get you? Coffee? Apple?"

"Umm...I'm ok. Right now I'm just trying to find my classes."

"You're front headline of the school newspaper."

"Ah...no please…"

"Hey it's ok. Just kidding."

~fast forward~

It's lunch time and you followed some girls you met in gym class outside underneath a big tree in the courtyard. Then came Totoka; one girl, Anya, said,

"Bug off you little bug eyed creep."

"Hey hey! Respect for the American." The other girl, Kana, said,

"You can respect us by leaving." You suspect he didn't wanna hear the drama anymore, so he left.

"Don't listen to him Sara."

"He thinks he is like everyone's best friend when really he is the best loser here."

Suddenly, you felt a deep dark presence in your heart; your hair standing on the back of your neck.

"Sara? Hey Sara!?"

"Uh!? Uh...what is it?" As soon as you looked up, you saw a man...no...a boy. "Who is that?"

They both turned and must have noticed 'HIM'. Kana explains to you,

"Yeah, Sara, that's Jin Kazama. As you can see, he's very handsome and cute, but no one is very worthy." Anya explained next,

"There is this one girl, Ling Xiaoyu, she won't give up on him. She would push other girls down to just get near him. That's how crazy she is." Whispering to yourself, you said,

"Let's see if she can knock me out of the way." You looked back and there was Jin who was just staring into your eyes. It felt like you were being hypnotized into his eyes. That was…until this pig-haired Asian girl (who you believed was Ling Xiaoyu) came next to him and hugged him. But…he's not even hugging him back. He still was staring in your eyes as you were staring back.

Are you starting to get feelings for Jin Kazama? What is Ling Xiaoyu's problem? What do your friends think of you? Tune in next time!


	3. Jin & Sara's First Meeting

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Three: Jin & Sara's First Meeting**_

_**Notes: NA**_

~fast forward from school~

School was finally over and now you were planning to go out and explore the rest of the city with Anya and Kana, in which your uncle said to be home by 9:00pm; lucky for you, there is no homework. You three went from different shops to the park and it was nice; different, but cute. You guys then went and sat on a bench just talking about school, but you still couldn't get him out of your mind.

"Sara...It's Jin, right?" You looked at Kana with blush on your cheeks.

"Uh...um..." looking down at your hands now really blushing, "What are you talking about, Kana!? Don't be silly! Ah heh heh!"

"Sara...just be careful."

"He's not so talkative."

"He's strange. Like a dark angel."

"He's handsome and sexy on the outside, but inside he's so mysterious?" you asked.

"Ya - - ~GASP~!"

"What is it Anya?" you asked; she grabbed your head and pointed to the ocean. "Okay...ya the ocean is pretty."

"No - No - No! The guy! It's Jin!"

"Really!?"

"Go on! Talk to him!" encouraged Kana.

"I don't know what to say!"

"Well, you better think of something! He's coming!"

"Really!?" you asked getting excited.

"No. But he's looking at you."

"Oh my God!" your smile just got bigger and bigger.

"Go talk to him!"

"We'll be right here for ya if you get nervous or you pass out or something." Kana laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Good luck!" You got up and started to walk towards Jin; in which he turned to view the ocean.

_'Ah...wow...this is so awesome! Finally a dreamy boy to talk to. But, Anya and Kana are right on one thing: I must be careful.'_

Soon as you knew it, you were standing right next to Jin.

"Uh...hi. I saw you earlier at school." you said. Silence. "My name is Sara."

"Jin."

_'Oh wow! His voice is handsome!'_

"Jin, huh?" While you looked at him, he was still facing the ocean. You broke the silence, "So...you're not very talkative, huh?" Then, he turned towards you; his brown eyes staring into your eyes. There seems to be some...sadness. Then he said,

"I'm sorry. I got nothing to say is all."

"Oh."

"But I can see from your uniform that you are a transfer student."

"Ya, just for these two weeks of summer classes. It was my Uncle and Aunt's idea," While you were rolling your sleeve that had the bruises on you.

"Hmm?" You figured he noticed, because he grabbed your hand and rolled up the sleeves and said, "Sara...where did you get these bruises?"

"Well...uh..."

"If you're not ready to tell me, it's okay." One hand was holding you hand, while the other was rubbing your bruised area. You turned to see Anya and Kana and their jaws dropped with "unbelievableness" but they had smiles. You turned to Jin again and he then looked at you with a small smile. You felt yourself starting to blush; you guess he noticed because he removed the hand that was on your bruise and he softly place it on your face. Now you really were blushing; you felt like you had a fever. Then he got closer to you and whispered in your ear,

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I may not look it, but I'll be here if you want to talk. And...also, I have noticed your face changed color - like a pale type of color. You better rest up and take better care of yourself." He then started to walk away from you. "Maybe, if you feel better, we can see each other again, tomorrow at lunch." Then he disappeared from view. You could have sworn you believed you were floating on a cloud during the whole conversation. Anya and Kana were right; he is like a dark angel...but you aren't gonna listen to what he said about you being 'pale in the face' comment.

"SARA!" You turned and you saw your friends coming up to you, then,

"Sara." You turned away from your friends and you saw Jin again and you can feel Anya and Kana walking away backwards and then Jin Kazama grabbed your shoulders, leaned in and press his lips on to yours. Your eyes were wided open, but suddenly, you saw nothing but blackness. You thought you quickly shut your eyes...

"Sara...Sara...SARA!" Then you snapped your eyes open and that's when you realized you were in your room on your bed.

"Wha - - What happened?"

"Sara, you passed out while we were going back to your house." That's weird, because you had no trace of that.

"So...where is he?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"Jin?"

"Oh, Jin? He noticed you passing out, so he carried you piggy back style all the way here." Anya explained.

"Is he here?"

"Oh yeah, he's here."

"Did we ever..."

"Did what? He saw you ready to pass out and he rushed over to help." said Kana.

"Oh...girls...I could say now...I had a dream that him and I kissed."

"Sara!"

"Shhesh..."

"Ok, ok." **~knock knock~**

"Is she okay?"

"Oh my god; it's Jin!"

"Come in; she's fine! She wants to see her savior!"

"Anya!" The door opens and here comes the handsome Jin Kazama.

"Hey, are you doing okay?"

"Uh...yeah. I'll be fine." Then your Aunt and Uncle came in.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" asked Aunt Fiona.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Sara, I think it's best if you stay home tomorrow."

"But...my homework?"

"Don't worry - - we will have it for you when you come back." said Kana.

"You guys..."

"Oh and Jin too."

_'Nice.'_

"Well...we are gonna let you get some sleep, Sara. We will have your stuff and plan to give it to you sometime Sunday. If we can't, Jin's planning to come here no matter what, so if we can't come for whatever reason, we will give it to Jin. Anya and I will make sure to copy notes and stuff down also on the assignments."

"Thanks, you guys. You're all the best."

"Yep!"

"Good night, Sara."

"Goodnight guys. Oh...Jin?" Before he walked out, he stopped and turned his head to you. Now, he looks serious again, which got you worried.

"Uh...thanks for bringing me back home."

"Yeah. Don't mention it. Especially to Xiaoyu." Great.

"Of course." Then he stepped out of your room and shut your light off and closed the door. The only light that was on was your lamp next to you on the nightstand. You turned on your side with the blankets over your head and you had a lot on your mind. First, you couldn't help to noticed, but Jin was looking at the arm that's bruised. Second, before he walked out, you noticed a blush on his face. You wondered if...oh never mind. You knew it can wait. Then you drifted to sleep.

What was going on through your head? Did you and Jin really kiss? Are your friends curious on what will happen between you and Jin? Tune in next time!


	4. A Gift From Jin

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Four: A Gift From Jin**_

_**Notes: Later in this chapter, I will have Sara play a song on her radio and for those that are interested on the song, it's called Imaginary (EP version) by Evanescence in the album Origin. And this song helped me get through this chapter; so if you want to listen to it, go ahead.**_

**~next morning~**

You felt the sun hitting your eyes through the curtains. You slowly opened your eyes to the place that is now called "your room". You sat up on your bed and stretched your arms and yawned. You looked on your desk, clock said 9:30am, and you saw some breakfast, glass of juice, some medicine and a note. You got up, with a dizzy head still. Walking towards your desk, you sat on the chair, reading the note,

"_Good morning, Sara. Here is your breakfast – over easy eggs and hash browns and bacon and toast. If it seems cold, go ahead and warm it up in the microwave. We will be home around 5:00pm. If you need anything, just give us a call on our cell phones. Love, Aunt Fiona and Uncle Gary. PS – take your medicine. You'll feel better."_

"Okay…I guess so…" So you took the tray with you to bed and while you were having breakfast, you were thinking about last night's incident between Jin and you. You were wondering how he was doing, whether he was mad at you because you weren't gonna see him at lunch today…oh forget it. So you did exactly what you were told to do. And next to your lamp was your radio that had your iPod in it, so you turned it on and your favorite song came on (Imaginary (EP version) by Evanescence).

"Oh…that's always comfy. I'm in my imaginary place. Can I just dream with him forever? That is…if he ever will. But…I doubt it. He's still so…_goddess of Imaginary light…_ But," While you looked at your arm, "I don't wanna be hurt anymore…"

_~flashback; few days before trip~_

"_I SAW YOU, SHAWN!" you screamed at your ex-boyfriend, Shawn._

"_That you saw was a hallucination. Quit lying."_

"_I AIN'T LYING! I SAW YOU BANGING HER! HOW COULD YOU!? You know she's a slut. And here I thought you were loyal - - "All of the sudden, he grabbed your arm really tight like he was gonna break your arm off. "OW! SHAWN STOP!"_

"_You think I'm an asshole? I'll show you asshole!" As he picked you up, opened the window and threw your down right in the dumpster in an alley way. You struggled to get out. You climbed and landed on the concrete. You had blood and tears on your face. You looked up at the window and saw Shawn with an evil smirk._

"_SHAWN!"_

_~end flashback~_

A knock came at the door breaking your thoughts, thank God, putting on your robe and peeking through the door, was at 9:40am, was Jin Kazama.

'_Jin!?' _ You closed your robe tightly and you let him in. "Hey. I thought you went to school?"

"Well… I didn't feel well myself." As he was in the school uniform with a blue sports jacket.

"I see. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, no. Oh…how rude." As he opened his jacket and pulled roses out. "I thought since girls like this kind of…stuff, I thought of this as a 'get well present'." You were in awe. You just met him and he's bringing you flowers.

"You're so sweet, Jin. Thank you." You took the roses and put them in case with ice and water and headed to your room and placed them on your desk. You went back to Jin, now not having an idea on what to say next. You sat on the couch and he took a seat right next to you, breaking the silence,

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Yes, a lot. Thanks. I probably was tired…anyway, you mentioned not feeling well either, right?"

"Uh…yeah. My body just aches."

"Do you need some aspirin or something?"

"No, no. I'm probably just like you – I need some rest." You observed his face a little bit and he did look tired. He looked red too. Do you have the courage to go and touch him or just get the thermometer? Well…here goes nothing. You scooted over next to him and you put your hand on his forehead.

"You do feel a little warm." _'Holy crap, I'm touching him!'_

"Sara?"

"Yes? Jin?" He took your hand as he faced you and said,

"Make me feel better." He came closer to you, his eyes showing some uncertainness.

"Oh, Jin." ***ring ding ding ding. Sounds like a ring tone that I sing* **_'Damn you cursed phone.' _"Sorry, sorry. Let me get this damn thing." You picked your phone up and saw that it was your Aunt. "Hello?"

"My Sara, love! How you feeling?" You looked at Jin and answered,

"Much better now."

"That's good. I'm glad. I called to make sure you took your medicine and breakfast."

"Yes, Aunt Fiona. I did. I'm feeling better."

"Okay. I gotta get back to work, but I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye." You hung up your phone and sat it next to you. "Sorry, Jin."

"I…I should be going. I'm sorry!" He got up like a bullet coming out from a shotgun and left the condo.

"Thanks for the flowers?" As you sat there speechless.

What was Jin's problem? Were you two about to kiss? Why did Jin bring you flowers? Stay tuned!


	5. Tomorrow Night?

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Five: Tomorrow Night?**_

_**Notes: This will be a short chapter and I apologize for that because I didn't have any ideas for this, I might be adding another chapter tonight, but I am not sure. But, I am still creating chapters in my notebook so I am still writing! Thank you for the comments and reviews I've been receiving so thank you! So onward!**_

That very same night, you started to wonder about Jin. Besides your girlfriends back in LA, you were actually starting to wonder about Jin Kazama. Who is he? Who is Jin Kazama? That's something you would like to know. His jet black hair, light brown eyes, his muscular…NO! You made a commitment to yourself that you will never fall in love again! Just then, your phone made a beep sound. You picked your phone and saw it was Hwoarang.

'_**Hey Sara! Your uncle told my master you were sick. How you feeling?' **_You smiled and texted back,

'_**Yes. I'm feeling much better. Must've been a 24 hour bug' **_*beep beep* "Haha. That was fast."

'_**Well I'm glad you're better. What you got going on tomorrow?'**_

'_**Let's see…' **_You looked at your weekly planner and you have dinner with your Aunt and Uncle. You picked your phone and finished the text, _**'…I have dinner with my Uncle and Aunt tomorrow'**_

'_**Oh great! I don't know if they told you but my master and I were gonna meet up with you guys. And after dinner, I was wondering if you would like a tour of Yakushima'**_

_**That's nice of you, but my friends took me 'round town already'**_

'_**I'm sorry. It gets lonely in the dojo and I don't have family'**_

'_**Oh…'**_

'_**But do you wanna get dessert after dinner and just hang out at the park?'**_

'_**Sure. I'd like that'**_

'_**Yes!' Okay Sara. See ya tomorrow Oh FYI the restaurant is a fancy place' **_Great…now you're gonna need a dress.

'_**Thanks for the heads up ^_^ See you tomorrow' **_You put your phone on your dresser and went to grab a bowl of cheesy popcorn and your aunt said to me,

"Traffic's horrible. Oh sorry, Sara, did we wake you?"

"No I was up for a bit. Hwoarang texted me." Your came in and said,

"Oh, really? He tell you 'bout dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. So get to bed early. Tomorrow morning we are going shopping!" said your Aunt.

"Okay." She came to you and kissed you on the head.

"Sweet sleep, my darling."

"Night. Night, Uncle Gary."

"Night kiddo." As he waved to me while looking at some charts; probably brought his work home again. Before you went to your room, you grabbed a glass of milk and took your bowl of cheesy popcorn. You closed your bedroom door, climbed into bed and cover yourself up, but you were sitting up turning on your computer on. Regardless of the time difference, you turned on the webcam and there were your friends, Alison and Stephine, waiting to talk to you all the way from LA. You three were just laughing and had a fun time...until Alison ask,

"Have you met any cute guys?"

"Ya! Tell us!" Steph said, also now getting excited.

"Well, there are two guys and I'm having dinner with one of them tomorrow."

"Aww!"

"How cute!"

"And I didn't feel good today and the other one brought me flowers." As I moved the eye of the camera so they can see.

"Oh my God!"

"That's pretty!"

"I'm jealous!"

"Ya," You said as you moved the eye back on you. "Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys in a few weeks."

"Good night."

"Good luck in your studies!" Then they left. You were ready to turn your computer off, until you got an unexpected email. That wasn't the freaky part though; it came from an unknown sender. You went to see what the subject was. And just like a scene from a horror movie, your eyes went wide and rain was falling hard along with thunder and lightning as you read the subject line "Mishima Zaibatsu"

Are you excited with your date with Hwoarang? What exactly were you thinking about Jin Kazama? What is the Mishima Zaibatsu? Stay tuned!


	6. Fairy Tale Come True

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Six – A Fairy Tale Come True**_

_**Notes: Later in the chapter, I'll have a song playing and it's just kind of like a romantic cut scene. If anyone is interested, the song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias. I'll also let you know when to start the song. Enjoy!**_

At first, you had some trouble sleeping, but soon after, you believed it was just spam. No! You just had to see. You opened the email and read,

"_Mishima Zaibatsu leader, Jin Kazama - -" _You stopped reading. Not only because you couldn't read it anymore, Jin's name appeared on the article. You heard a tap on your balcony sliding glass door. You turned and saw Jin standing outside, soaking wet from the rain. You were ready to scream, but you knew your aunt and uncle would wake up and come in your room. You quickly jumped out, forgetting you had a "teeny – weeny" tank top and short pajama shorts, unlocking the door for Jin and you said, "What are you doing here?" You went to get some towels from your closet and as you turned around, he was taking his dripping shirt off and you also made an "eep" sound because he was soo hot! But, you kept quiet and with your face beating cherry red, you went to him as he was sitting on your bed and you put the towel on his shoulders. That's when you saw a weird symbol on his left arm. _'Weird tattoo… but now ain't the time.' _You asked again, "What are you doing here?" His body was shaking, but he managed to speak,

"The email…Did you get it? So cold…" You rubbed the towel, hopefully trying to get him warm, you answered,

"You mean…the one about the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

"Don't believe anything." You had no idea what possessed you, but you grabbed his face and turned it towards you so you can stare him down for the truth.

"Why should I not believe? What's going on, Jin?" He said nothing, but he leaned closer to you and placed his lips at the collar of your neck. You froze still; afraid of what he could do to you. But, you somehow felt…secure. You had your body somehow tell you _'It's okay. Trust him.' _Must have been your conscience talking again. "Jin…what are you doing?" He moved up to your neck and he said,

"I don't know. But, do you want me to stop?" You hesitated a little, but you said,

"…No…" His hand lifted your chin and he kissed around your neck and he looked to your eyes and softly kissed your lips. You closed your eyes because you knew you can trust him. He placed his hands on your hips and your put your hands on his abs. His hands moved under your tank top, but they didn't travel far. You can feel his fingers on your bare skin. You wanted something so bad; you can feel it in your lower region. His hands were trembling and he immediately broke away from you. You were afraid, but he hugged you and said,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Forcing you into this."

"No, you didn't. Otherwise I would said something stupid that would wreck the moment." You can feel a smile forming on his face. And so on yours. "But something's bothering me, Jin."

"Yes?"

"How did you get on the balcony?"

"The fire escape route?"

"Oh. That's soo long though."

"Not for you, Sara." He looked deep in your eyes and you felt happy. He then walked getting his shirt which was still wet, but okay to wear now. He opened the door which then the rain stopped and it was humid with no clouds and the moon was shining so bright. Before he walked out,

"Jin…may I come with you?" He stood dead silent.

"What?" You stood up and asked again,

"Please? Let me stay with you, for now."

"Heh…not like that you will. Get dressed."

"Really?"

"I'll meet you outside by the lobby." You were soo happy; you had that goofy grin again.

"Okay." He stepped out, closed your curtains so you can get some privacy and closed the door. You went to the bathroom, straightening your hair, put on eye liner, mascara, lipstick and you went to put on skinny jeans, knee-high boots that went outside the jeans and a white tank top and a black leather jacket. You put your cell phone in your pocket and, quietly, you went out of your room and took the condo key and left the room. You walked normally towards the elevator and after a ride from the elevator, you went to the lobby and outside and as promised, there was Jin Kazama…on his motorcycle? **(see tekken 6 or tekken tag tournament 2) **He had a leather jacket on too which didn't bother you, but he had sunglasses which kind of confused you, but you assumed so it could help him get the wind out of his eyes. He still looked hot. You walked towards him and he asked,

"You scared?"

"I'm not scared!" He laughed and you struggled to get on, but it was like getting on a horse. Same way; you've never been on a motorcycle before so this is a whole new experience.

"You sure you're not afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

_**~start song~**_

He pushed a button to turn the bike on and a loud noise came from the bike. You jumped and scooted closer and wrapped your arms around his body.

"Now I'm afraid! Please go slow."

"Heh. Hang on." We then took off. It was scary at first, but you got the hand of riding a back of a motorcycle. This must be Jin's way of showing you around Yakushima. The city lights were shining and the town looked so pretty at night. You stared an awe. You don't regret this night ever. You don't even remember what you were getting so worked up about. You scooted as close as you could towards Jin and rested your head on his shoulder, enjoying the street of lights with him with your arms still wrapped around him. You looked at the side view mirror, getting the perfect picture of him and you. He seemed to noticed as he moved his head next to yours. For this night, you being a bad girl, sneaking out and riding on the back of Jin Kazama's motorcycle, you felt really good. You were so spaced out, you never noticed that Jin and you were headed to a city park. Jin went to park the bike and he let you off first and he followed suit; getting off and standing next to you. This is the perfect time to get to know Jin. He must have had the same thought because he asked, "Where are you from?"

"L.A."

"L.A.?"

"Ya, you know? Los Angeles, California?"

"Why are you here?"

"I want to go to school for Natural Science."

"Natural Science?"

"Like studying tees, and saving forests and wildlife." You looked at him and all of the sudden, he looked sad. It took a while before he turned to me and said,

"You remind me of my mother. She was into all of that. She practically lived in the forest."

"Your mom? She sounds kind and a sweet woman."

"She's dead."

"Oh…I'm – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mention – "

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one that asked." He walked a little bit in front of me and sat in the meadow of flowers. You felt horrible to ask. You wanted to continue, but right now, you just met him. And there's no point to continue. You walked towards Jin and you sat right next to him. And you placed your head on his shoulder. You quickly tried to think of a conversation, but Jin beat you to it. "I have no other family."

"You mean, you don't even have a father?" His eyes turned furious.

"My father…doesn't even deserve the name 'father'."

"I can't say the same for you, son."

"What the - - !?" You both looked up and here comes a man from the sky, ready to attack you two, but Jin got up and blocked his attack with his arms and threw the man across from you two. He stood up and had the same black, pointed hair like Jin's, but he didn't have the bangs. His chest was beat up with small scars and his had a big scar going diagonally like it could have cut his heart. And he had one brown eye and one red eye. You got scared, Jin took you with his arm and he put you behind him as if he became a shield to protect you.

"Jin Kazama…heh…is she Mrs. Kazama?" You blushed silently.

"Be quiet."

"What? Heh, heh, you can at least answer my question."

"You know that will never happen. Look what you have done to me."

"Huh? Jin, what are you saying?"

"He has what you can say 'Devil Gene'."

"Devil Gene?"

"Sara, please. Go. Now."

"Jin…"

"Let her stay. She should see exactly what we are." You have no idea why, but you can sense strong energy towards the man. And alongside, you also see dark purple aura surrounding him. He jumped in mid-air and bright, negative light came from him and became a devil like he said. He was purple and had giant bat-like wings and the scar on his chest turned red. He went to the ground and said, "I am Kazuya Mishima and the right ruler of the Devil Gene."

You kissed Jin Kazama! Good for you! Are you having positive feelings to Jin? Does Jin feel the same way? Who is Kazuya and who is he to Jin? Why did you sneak out in the middle of the night? Tune in next time!


	7. Devil Gene

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Seven – Devil Gene**_

_**Notes: I apologize if this chapter is short, but please I am looking forward for answering questions and reviews and like I said I'm still writing in my notebook and the next chapter is the longest I've written I believe. OH FYI next Saturday (February 2**__**nd**__**) is my 21**__**st**__** birthday so I will not be uploading next weekend, but please review and ask any questions that you have. Thank you! And the song that helped inspired me was Monster by Skillet.**_

"I am Kazuya Mishima and the rightful ruler of the Devil Gene."

"Kazuya?" You can feel another dark energy next to you, but it wasn't strong. You turned and saw that the energy was coming from Jin.

"Sara…" You looked at Kazuya who called you. "If I were you, I would listen to him and go back home."

"No way!"

"Heh." He vanished in a flash and he came behind you and grabbed you with one arm around your waist and the other arm under your chin and you realized you two are not on the ground anymore. Jin looked up and he had anger on his face.

"You let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"JIN! JIN!" You were so scared; ready to break down in tears.

"SARA! HANG ON!" Gripping you tighter, Kazuya said,

"I'll take her pure soul and it shall be part of the Devil Gene."

"NO! HELP ME!" As soon as you said that, a blast of dark energy, yet not strong, shot right at you. You look down and you saw black angel wings coming literally out of Jin's back and devil like horns coming from his head. He ripped his shirt off which revealed strange markings on his abs and chest that resembled the one on his arm that you saw. But they were never there before.

"GAAH! GGRRRAAHH!"

"JI – JIN!" He looked up to you and he was something you would not have imagined. Kazuya was speaking the truth. He looked like something from a nightmare.

"Now you see his true form. Jin is now what you like to call 'Devil Jin'. Only flaw is that he has only half of the blood. He can't fully change due to that Kazama blood that still renders." You finally saw Jin's face; dark, horrid and evil. His eyes weren't that sparkling brown. They are dark grey. His teeth were now fangs; exposed like a werewolf. But he was a devil.

"Fear the wrath of God."

"Heh…he's still under the Devil."

"Still?"

"You've seen too much. And you'll ask too many questions, girl. Time for you to die." You screamed,

"NOOO!" You struggled to break free, but Jin flew in the air to stop him. Kazuya saw and let you go. You were falling, screaming 'til you met death. That was…until you landed on a soft yet firm thump. You looked and you landed on…a panda!?

"Panda, go! GO!" You looked and saw…LING XIAOYU?! She sat right next to you on the animal while Panda fled from the scene where Kazuya and Jin were fighting in the air. You couldn't gather everything that was happening. Your head was spinning so fast, you passed out.

You woke up on something soft. You opened your eyes slowly and you were in your room. You shot up realizing what happened. When you turned your head, you saw Xiaoyu and her pet named Panda. Angry, you asked,

"What…are…you doing here!?" You looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:45am.

"At least when you get 3 hours of sleep, you still manage to be pretty."

"I'M ! - - Wait…when did we come back? 3 hours ago?"

"Yes. Now, I hope you understand why I'm so 'buddy-buddy' with Jin? I don't want anyone else to know his secret and have other people get hurt."

"Yes. It would have gone right if he never came along. Kazuya Mishima."

"At least you didn't meet worst."

"Worst?"

"Yes. Heihachi Mishima. He is Kazuya Mishima's father and Jin Kazama's grandfather."

"What? Wait, hold up! He's not the one that holds the King of Iron Fist Tournaments?!"

"Yes. Heihachi was the leader called Mishima Zaibatsu. But, after Jin won the last tournament, he took over the Zaibatsu. And for a while, I don't know about now, but the Zaibatsu is going after G – Corporation." You hugged your knees while listening to her.

"But…why is he at school?"

"Beats me. After seeing you now, I got a feeling he won't be coming back to school."

"Do you – No. You do have a crush on him, do you?" Xiaoyu didn't say anything else. She stood still like a stone statue. You felt guilt hit in the pit of your stomach. "Xiaoyu, I'm sorry. I…" She put her hand up.

"You're only here for 2 weeks right?"

"Well…"

"You better leave as soon as you're done." She stood up and she looked at you with tears in her eyes. "I love Jin, Sara. Don't take him away from me." She walked out your balcony door and said, "Let's go, Panda." Panda got up on her fours and looked at you like she felt sorry. She walked towards Xiaoyu and once she was outside, Xiaoyu closed the door and left.

"But…I love Jin too…" You admit it. You love Jin Kazama. You kept saying that in your head as you crawled under the blankets and attempt to sleep. 4 hour later…

You admit you love Jin Kazama. Are you and Ling Xiaoyu rivals? What did Kazuya mean 'half of blood'? How did this Devil Gene happen? Stay tuned!


	8. Prep Up

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Eight – Prep Up**_

_**Notes: I hope you all weren't bored with me not updating for a week. Now I'm back. I'm thinking of a Seto Kaiba x O.C. story. And I have a project coming to life and it involves Sesshomaru. This project started in 2009 and I have a trailer for it. It's called Human Dragon and Dog Demon Love Story. User is named princesscynder and that is me also! Instead of Quizilla I'll be posting the chapters here because I had some problems updating there. Please look forward and tell your friends!**_

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Your aunt said while she was trying to cover your black circles with concealer.

"Sorry. Just nervous."

"I know it's been a while since you had a date, but Hwoarang is a sweet guy. I wouldn't be worried if you went out with him." You closed your eyes and thought back to what Xiaoyu said.

"_I love Jin, Sara. Don't take him away from me."_

Just hearing her voice started to bug you.

"Okay! You ready?"

"Yep." After you got dressed, you both went downstairs and headed towards downtown Yakushima. After passing some boutique stores, you both stopped at a shop to where it looks like they sell those short homecoming dresses. Walking in, you saw a short woman with a black bob haircut. She also had a white loose blouse with buttons and collar and peach colored pants with white tennis shoes and a measuring tape on her shoulders like how a tailor would. She noticed you two and she says,

"Ah, Fiona! It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has." She saw you and asks,

"Is this the Sara I've heard soo much about?"

"The one and only!" You saw her tag and it said 'Toma'. Toma then asked,

"What can I do you?"

"Well, Toma, this pretty niece of mine has a date tonight and we are heading out to the 'fanciest' place in town."

"You mean? –"

"Yes!" They both had the 'plan made success' look.

'_What in the world are they talking about?'_ You thought with an 'anime sweat drop'.

"She's got that slim body and her skin is so fair…Fiona, we have this new style that came in today. It goes down to the floor…Tell me; will there be dancing?"

"Perhaps. Depends if Sara wants to." The thought of you dancing with Hwoarang was getting you more curious to see if a man can dance. You like the idea. Toma took you to the dressing room while your aunt stayed outside. Toma then asked,

"So, who's this lucky guy?" You were so tempted to say Jin Kazama, but you knew it was going to bring up questions.

"Well, his name is Hwoarang. I'm actually from L.A., California. And his master, Baek Doo San, is actually friends with my uncle. And…well…that's the story."

"That's so cute. Okay. I know the perfect dress. One moment." She got up and added, "Oh, you might start undressing because we'll need to save up time. Because, for your first experience with the Tiger Lily, we'll throw in a free make-up and hair experience and since I know your Auntie, these little extra things will be on the house."

"No, please – "

"It's okay, Sara. It's nothing big I promise."

"Well, okay." She walked out and closed the door. You started to undress and thought about last night's little 'make-out session'. Okay, okay, it wasn't that. But…you moved your hangs down to your waist where Jin touched you. You knew what that feeling was in your lower region was. And you wanted - **~knock knock~ **The door opened and it was Toma with a see through bag. The dress was something you never thought somebody would see you in.

"This is a new style that came in this morning. The diagonal strips will have him spin you around 'til he knows there is no end." The dress was black with white diagonal strips and straps that were specifically designed to not hang on shoulders, but off the shoulders. It had that mermaid bottom, but it's not a mermaid design. Closing your eyes, you stuck your feet in first like how you would put on any dress. Toma went behind you and started to help with the back. Few minutes later, after Toma zipped the back and the straps were on, "You can open your eyes now, beautiful." You opened your eyes and saw your reflection in the mirror. Toma was right…you were…NO!...you are…pretty. You never liked using the word beautiful. Toma opened the door and said, "Shall we go see your Auntie?"

"Yeah." You walked out first, holding your dress up a little bit towards the front and there was your Aunt, looking at the other dresses different customers had on. "Aunt Fiona?" She turned to you and her face was in awe.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you, beautiful!" You stood on a platform and looked at yourself in a 3-way mirror. You twirled and looked at your Aunt.

"What do ya think?" You asked with a smile."

"My God, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. And over a dress too!" Toma came up to you and asked,

"So is this the dress?"

"This is my dress!" You clapped and your Aunt stood up and clapped with you.

"Okay. I'll go get the price cost. Sara, wanna go back, get dressed and meet up front and I'll have Miharu do your make-up and Lee do your hair?"

"Sure." Toma followed you back to the dressing room. You could just see yourself with this all the time. You got back to the dressing room and just twirled and posed in it. _'I wonder what Jin would say if he sees me now.'_

"Okay, Sara. Time for phase two." She helped you get out of the dress and placed it back in the bag and held it so she can take it to the front. "I'll leave alone to dress. Head back to the front when you're finished." She closed the door and left you alone. You looked at yourself in the mirror.

"Maybe…I wonder if he likes turquoise with black trim?" You can imagine Jin behind you with one hand on your waist and the other on your neck.

"Sara, you're so beautiful." You closed your eyes imaging and enjoying the feel of his touch. But when you opened them, you saw the devil form from last night taking hold of you.

"NO!" You broke out of your thoughts, realizing you screamed and you were alone. You quickly got your clothes back on and walked out of the room then you saw your Aunt, Toma and a man with white hair running towards you.

"Sara! You okay?" They all stopped in front of you and your Aunt hugged you almost knocking you to the ground. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Then the guy said,

"A peeper? Perhaps?"

"No."

"Oh, Sara."

"Mrs. Williams, if I may, I can protect her while heading downstairs."

"Thank you, Mr. Lee."

"No 'Mr.' please. Just Lee." As he held his hand out to you. You took it and you two went downstairs. Once you two were out of sight,

"What was that 'bout, Fiona?"

"I don't know, Toma. I'm worried for Sara. She's going home following Friday you know."

"Homesick?"

"Maybe."

**~with you and Lee~**

"Miharu left early due to family reasons, but I'll do your make-up as well." You sat on a salon chair where he puts your head back on the sink. He placed your hair in the sink and with the water head, he watered your hair and after few minutes, he helped you sit up, placing a towel on your shoulders. Just like when you placed the towel on Jin. He walked you to the chair and asked while you sat, "So, what kind of style were we looking at?"

What has happened between you in the dressing room? Will you really be going home following Friday? What kind of style are you looking at? Will you see Hwoarang dance like an expert? Tune in next time!


	9. A Daughter's Confession

_**To Ever Love a Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Nine – A Daughter's Confession**_

_**Notes: I'm sorry I didn't post last week. I didn't have an idea. But the chapter that I was thinking was delayed by different ideas. So deeply I apologize for that. Now on with the chapter. If you were in the situation that Sara is in, I'd suggest you grab some tissues.**_

"And…done! You may open." You opened your eyes and you looked at yourself. Blue eye shadow, black mascara and black eyeliner. Your face was covered with the make-up concealer and faint pink blush and bright pink lip gloss. "So, Sara. What do you think?"

"I…I look like a real lady. You did an awesome job!" He puts a thumbs up in the air and said,

"Excellent!" The hair was an up-do style and was almost a scrunched up look. Your bangs were still down, but they didn't cover your eyes. Lee took a pink carnation from the flower pot, cut the stem off and placed it right next to the band of the ponytail. "There we are! A perfect touch up! Let's be on our way now!" You two left the salon and went up to your Aunt where she was already to put the dress in the car.

"My, my Sara! Look how pretty!" She takes her cell out and takes a picture of you and your transformed self. "There we are! Send it to your mommy and papa later." Just hearing her say 'papa' made you sad a little. If there was one person you could turn to with the exception of your Aunt and Uncle, it would be your father. And your mom was like that too, until the ugly divorce and she started to be nothing but a complete nag. She's had some bad days and good days. But mostly bad days. You plan to go back to Manhattan, New York to stay with your father.

"Thank you! Come again!"

"Thanks a lot, Toma! You too, Lee!"

"My pleasure!" You two walked to the car and you went to sit in the passenger seat waiting for your aunt to come and go back home. It's 3:30 when you two left the store.

"So, what happened in the dressing room?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Please? I…just didn't sleep well. I thought I saw something."

"Sara…"

"It's nothing." **~beep beep~ **Your phone went off and you saw that it was Hwoarang that texted you.

"**U RDY 4 the big nite?"**

"**Yea, I'm xcited!" **

"Is that Hwoarang?"

"Yeah. He's asking me if I'm ready." You two weren't far away from the shop to the condo so by the time you answered you were back in front of the condo. You got out and your Aunt got your dress out and headed back inside. Once you two got in, your uncle said,

"Okay, 11:30 in 11th floor conference room. Thanks!"

"Work called again, honey?"

"Yep, but no worries until Monday. Now, Sara, it's 3:40 so how about you chill? Start getting ready at 5:00. We leave at 6:00 and meet them at 6:45."

"Okay." You went back to your room and you were still thinking about what happened last night. You realized you should've been scared of Jin, but in all honesty, you weren't. You were in love with him after all. You love a devil. _**~Soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home to my heart~ **_You look at your phone and your wish came kind of true. You saw a picture of you and your dad together at a beach…few days before they mentioned the divorce. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sara."

"Hi, dad."

"How you been? You okay? I heard about the break-up between you and Shawn."

"I'm okay, dad. You were right about him."

"You're my little girl."

"Thanks, dad. You know I'm with Aunt Fiona and Uncle Gary?"

"Yeah. Your mom told me. You're getting the rest of your Natural Science stuff done."

"Yes."

_**~45 minutes later after talking about other stuff~**_

"You have a plan on where you're going after Yakushima?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" You had to say it. Otherwise you're back to your loneliness. You hate to leave your friends behind, but they know that when the time comes that you had to pick on whom to stay with; they know you pick your father.

"I was wondering…after Yakushima…if I can stay with you?"

"Sara…"

"Daddy, please. I can't take it over there anymore. Mom's going insane and bill constantly is on the road. He can't do anything about it. And when something happens and I had no involvement, she yells and screams at me and one time slapped me in the face all because I had a better day than she did. Don't you think her parents want her to be happy?"

"Sara…"

"I know you're struggling on finding a job because the manufacturing business shut down, but as soon as I get there and with my degree, I'll find a job to support us. We can work together, dad! Please don't let me go back to mom's."

"Sara…" You can hear his voice crack up as all of your pain and suffering has sunk in his head. "Is…all of this true?"

"Yes. If need to stay in Yakushima just so you can prep up, that's fine."

"…Alright, sweetie. Give me another week so I can get this place set up."

"~gasp~ You mean it, dad!?"

"No little girl of mine shall be treated like that."

"Thank you daddy!"

"Maybe get a little puppy for you should I work weekends and you won't be lonely."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. You'll never have to go back down memory lane again. You need to be strong now. For me, Sara. You are a Williams. Be strong and never give up. You understand me, Sara?"

"Yes, dad. I understand."

"Now you need to hurry. I hear you got a date tonight. Your aunt sent me a picture of you. Go; get ready and have fun."

"Okay dad."

"And…Sara…"

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful."

"Love you too, dad." You hung up and getting a good feeling after the talk with your dad, you decided to get dressed now. You also realized what you have done. You have confirmed on going back to New York once this is done. You had to tell Jin. You kept your promise to Xiaoyu that you would leave him alone after this is done, but you wanted to stay with Jin. He doesn't even know your secret and you plan to leave him alone. What have you done?

Will your father keep his promise? Why hide this secret feud between you and your mom? How will tonight's date go between you and Hwoarang? Stay tuned!


	10. The Date

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter Ten – The Date**_

_**Notes: I AM SO SO SOOO SORRY for not updating for so long. I never forgot about you lovely readers. I just didn't have any ideas. But I still have my handy green notebook with me just in case if I got any ideas all of the sudden. I have chapter 11 in progress in the notebook so no I still plan to write. You'll finally get to see your beloved Jin again! And it's all thanks to Duchess K for giving me an idea. You rock!**_

"Fiona! Let's go!"

"Almost ready!" She came out in a short dress that goes to the knees and had sleeves towards the elbows and it had mixtures between blue and black. She had her hair up in a ponytail and had heels on while Uncle Gary had a tuxedo on. Suit pressed and made for success. You all go to the lobby after waiting forever for Aunt Fiona to be finished. You're hoping that this night goes by fast so you can tell Jin what's happening regarding you moving and your feelings for him. By the time you guys got to the lobby, Baek and Hwoarang were there waiting already; dressed to perfection. You didn't take the last turn of steps. You were ashamed that you were in love with one person and going out to a fancy restaurant with another. You hid behind the pillar and Uncle Gary went downstairs while your Aunt noticed you and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Sara…everything alright?" Lying,

"Yeah; I'm okay." She went in her purse and took out what seemed a little box.

"I got this while you were getting your face and hair done. I was gonna wait 'til your birthday." As she handed it to you the little box. You opened it and it was a crescent moon necklace. It was gold and boy did it shine.

"Aunt Fiona! It's so beautiful." She took the necklace and put it around your neck.

"There you go. I hope your self-esteem will boost up now. I would like to see my little Sara happy tonight."

"Mmhmm!" You nodded and smiled.

"I'll see you downstairs." As she walked downstairs. You inhaled and exhaled deep breathes.

"Okay." You peek around the corner and saw everyone waiting for you. But out of everyone, the one person that had that bright smile was Hwoarang. But that wasn't the person you wanted to see. Beak went to your uncle and mouthed,

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is." You came down the steps like that scene from the fourth Harry Potter movie where Hermione was walking down the stairs during the Yule Ball.

'_Please God don't let me fall. Please don't let me fall!'_ You saw Hwoarang walking towards you and as you made it down the stairs, he grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with yours.

"You look beautiful."

"Heh, heh. You're not bad yourself, Hwoarang." As you two were walking back towards everyone, your Aunt took out the camera and she goes to you two,

"Smile!" She took pictures of you two, you, your Uncle, Baek and Hwoarang, you and your Aunt, etc.

"Shall we go now?" asked your Uncle.

"~groans~ Okay, love!" As she puts the camera away. You nodded your head and Hwoarang says,

"Shall we?" As he has his arm out so you can link arms with him.

"Uh-huh!" The five of you went outside and saw a limo door open and a limo driver outside with the door opened waiting for you. _'Of course.'_ You went in first, followed by Hwoarang, then your Aunt, followed by Baek and finally your Uncle, but not after you heard him talking to the limo driver, but it was unclear as to what. He seats and the limo driver shuts the door. You and Hwoarang were on one side, Baek to the side of the limo and Aunt and Uncle were across from you. Then you can feel movement from the limo. Seems like you are on your way to somewhere now. Uncle pulled out 5 champagne glasses and poured what seemed to be "Tosti Asti Spumanti" champagne. After everyone got their drinks, your Uncle raised his glass and says,

"A toast – for good friends, my beautiful Sara," as you blushed as he said that, "But most importantly, to family." Your Aunt raised her glass next,

"To family." Then the rest of you,

"To family." Then everyone took a sip of their drinks. You never had champagne before and this would be a new experience. You normally would say no, but your Aunt and Uncle were there and they would make sure nothing bad would happen to you. You took one sip and it had that exciting aftermath taste. After what it seemed like 15 minutes of the drive, you showed up at something that actually looked more like a supper club than a restaurant. Now you understood why everyone wanted to make you look so perfect. You all got out and went inside. This place was the fanciest place you have ever seen; especially in a restaurant. The room was white as heaven and it looked like diamonds were hanging from chandeliers. There was a bit of silver and there was a dance floor and across the dance floor was a band playing a nice jazzy song. You were so intrigued with the entire thing, Hwoarang pulled your hand to break your thoughts. He didn't notice you were in thought, which was good. You all went to take your seats which were a round table on the floor close to the dance floor since there are 3 levels of tables. Your Uncle sat in the middle then your Aunt next to him and other side was Baek next to Uncle then Hwoarang next to his master and finally you next to Hwoarang. _'Of course.' _The host came up to the table and said,

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Williams. Pleasure to see you two again."

"Why, thank you, kind Samuel." The host, Samuel, looked like he was in his late 40's, bald, slender and very kind.

"Is that THE Sara you two have been talking about?" you blushed and smiled and from the corner of your eye, you can see everyone look at you.

'_Awkward.'_

"Yes she is. I told you she got bigger than last we showed you her picture when she was only eight."

"Very wonderful. And friends of yours I take it." Talking about Hwoarang and Baek.

"Correct."

"Okay. I'll get your waiter. Please look at your menus in mean time." Then he left.

"Baek, what will you be having?" asked your Uncle.

"Hmm…the meat loaf sounds nice."

"Sara?" your Aunt asked.

"Hmm…"

_**~45 minutes later~**_

"Wow…that was the best roast I had." said your Aunt.

"That fish was surprisingly well done. How was your ravioli, Sara?" asked my Uncle.

"It was really good!"

"Loved the salmon. And I think Master enjoyed the meat loaf. He hasn't been talking." said Hwoarang. You gave him a small, shy smile. You had your hands on your lap and you can feel another hand on yours and it was, of course, Hwoarang's hand. Then a slow song started to play and instantly you recognized it.

"Far Longer Than Forever." You said. **(the end credited version)** You then felt a tight grip on Hwoarang's hand.

"My lady," you giggled, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, good sir." You two got out and headed to the dance floor. _'I hope Aunt won't be taping this.'_ One by one, other couples came to the dance floor. You two, like other main characters in a story or a movie, were in the middle of the dance floor. He had on hand on your waist while he was holding your hand with the other and your free hand on his shoulder. You danced and the entire time you two never talked. You smiled at each other stared in each other's eyes. But…you wanted to see someone else's eyes. It made you feel sad. The song, after few minutes, was almost over. Hwoarang spin you around and did one of those leaning down sweeps with you almost to the floor and his face by you.

"Sara…" You realized he was going to kiss you. You turned your face so he could kiss you on the cheek instead of on the lips. The song was over. You two stood back up and told him,

"I'm sorry. I…I can't." You said and left the stage floor and left the supper club. The evening was nice and perfect for a spring evening. You noticed a park across the street. You walked over to it and sat on a swing, taking your heels off so your feet can touch the crisped grass. "Jin…please. If you can hear me," you look at the sunset with stars starting to appear one by one with silly hopes if he can hear you, "I know we only met a few times. But every time we met, I felt closer and attached to you. I don't regret meeting you. Even if you have the Devil Gene. I mean it's scary to think of it and that it is inside you. But that gives me a reason to be here for you. I wanna help you. What else is a useless person like me to do? I don't care if there is a Devil inside you. Why? Because I don't love Devil Jin. I love you, Jin Kazama."

"Sara?" You stood up from the swing and turned and saw Jin Kazama. In the flesh. "What did you say?" As he asked you with wide eyes. You felt like you were ready to cry, but you didn't care. You were happy. And he heard you.

"I love you, Jin Kazama."

YEEHHAWW! You pretty much just confessed your love to Jin Kazama. Will he return the feelings? What will happen next between you two? What went through Hwoarang's mind when he was ready to kiss you? Stay tuned!


	11. To Ever Love Such A Devil

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama love story) Chapter Eleven: To Ever Love Such A Devil**_

_**Notes: It's Friday April 26, 2013 and yes I am updating right now instead of Saturday and I am going out tomorrow night and not able to update. And this might be my last Jin Kazama chapter FOR A WHILE NOT FOREVER! I have people asking me when my Human Dragon & Dog Demon Love Story (Sesshomaru love story) will come out. Fear not fans of Fluffy-Sama. First chapter should be out in few weeks. And if I get enough views that I believe is deserving, I might put up a video chapter. And it is like a summary of the chapter. So look out for that, but if an idea comes in my head for Jin Kazama, I will write it down in my handy-dandy notebook. Same with the Seto Kaiba story; the plot is in made, but it will not be released until sometime at the end of September. Also to leave a special gift for you, THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON! If you want to read you can – don't report because I warned you. I'll go like this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to indicate that the lemon has started. The second row of the squiggly lines indicates lemon is over. So please enjoy the for now the last chapter of To Ever Love Such A Devil.**_

"I love you, Jin Kazama."

"Sara?"

"I…I can't believe I said that. But…it's true." As you try to wipe the tears away from your eyes without wrecking the eye makeup. You looked up and he had his head hung down.

"Sara…" you walked closer to him and you could feel energy from him. "Go away."

"What?"

"Don't you get it? Didn't you see what happen last night? I can't get close to anyone without them getting hurt. How do you think you can get close to me without hurting you?"

"Like last night when you came into my room and you hugged and kissed me."

"Heh." You got close enough to see a smirk from him. "Only because Kazuya wasn't a threat at that time." Then the smirk turned away and he lifts his head up. "I will not put you in danger, Sara."

"But…Jin…"

"To Ever Love Such a Devil is something unheard of. It's a dangerous thing. It's - - How did you manage to fall in love with the Devil anyway?" You went eye wide to his question.

"It's not that I'm in love with the Devil. Believe me; I'm not. I'm in love with Jin Kazama. The Jin that I met at school, the Jin that took care of me when I was ill. And the Jin," blushing at the last part, "That kissed me." You took his hand and said, "Please understand. I'm actually glad I told you because…soon I'm leaving Yakushima." Now it was his turn to be wide eyed.

"You're leaving Yakushima?"

"Sara?" You both look and it was Aunt Fiona, Uncle Gary, Baek and Hwoarang. "You!" Hwoarang yelled out. He ripped off his jacket and charged toward Jin. Jin pushed you roughly away, you landing on the grass.

"SARA!" Your Aunt and Uncle ran towards you to comfort you. "Honey?"

"You alright?" You picked yourself up; yet still on the ground. You were watching the fight between Jin and Hwoarang. You couldn't feel any dark energy around Jin, which was good. Baek went towards the fight, trying to stop Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang! Enough!" Yet, Hwoarang still kept going. With this high upper kick, he had Jin flying in the air and he came down to the ground with a hard thud.

"NO!" You screamed out loud. You picked yourself up and ran towards Jin. You kneeled down holding his head to your chest before Hwoarang put in the final blow, but he stopped after he saw you.

"Sara. Move away from him."

"No, Hwoarang." Verge of tears you were and you were holding the passed out Jin in your arms. "Enough, please." His face was still full of rage, anger and hatred.

"You do know if you choose him…we are enemies. Sara." That's when you lost it. Tears came down from your face. You weren't upset because your makeup was ruined; you were upset that you had to choose someone you considered a friend or someone you love.

"Get out of here. Now."

"Tsk." He left you behind and Baek just stood with your Uncle with his hand on his shoulder.

"Seems like she made her choice." You could feel eyes on you but you didn't care.

"SARA!" You turned and saw the people that you would like to talk to your problems about; Kana and Anya. They were running towards you. "SARA!"

"My God! What happened?" Your Aunt ran towards you as you hear your Uncle,

"Thanks, Baek. I'll call a cab."

_**~half hour later~**_

The six of you finally arrived back at the condo. Baek went to find Hwoarang. You, Anya and Kana went to your room with Uncle helping the passed out Jin on your bed. Your Aunt came in with a cool cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"I think…it's best to leave him be now." Said your Aunt. "Sara, grab some blankets; you'll be on the sofa tonight." As she places a light blanket on Jin.

"Okay." As soon as you all left the bedroom and Uncle Gary quietly closed the door,

"Mrs. Williams - -"

"Please call me Fiona."

"And me Gary. Any friend of Sara's is a friend of ours and always welcomed here."

"Fiona and Gary, is it okay if Kana and I stay for a little bit to comfort Sara?"

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll grab some munchies and drinks for you." Said Aunt Fiona.

"Are you okay with this, Uncle Gary?"

"After tonight, Sara, I think it's best. Anyways, I'll be going to bed now. Good night, girls."

"Night."

"Night!"

"Ciao!"

"Aunt Fiona, do you need help?"

"Nope I got it. I left everything on the counter for you. I'll be heading to bed myself. Sara, can you put everything away when you're finished with them. Good night, everyone."

"Okay, Aunt Fiona. Good night." As she goes and shuts the bedroom door,

"Okay. Spill it!" said Anya.

"What?"

"What exactly happened?" asked Kana. You told them everything that happened since the last time you saw them, but you didn't tell them about the Devil Gene, in which you still have little knowledge about it. "My God…I didn't think it would take you that long to love Jin."

"Ya. I didn't either. But it just happened. I love Jin."

"He gave you roses, which are very pretty by the way, leader of Mishima Zaibatsu, snuck in your room and you guys made out but no sex and went on a motorcycle ride with him and that was the last you saw him. That's crazy."

"I know right?"

"I'm actually jealous of you." Said Anya.

"But, guys, I'm leaving Yakushima next Friday. It doesn't matter." You could feel a tear forming in your eyes. "I don't know what to do. I love him, but…"

"You really wanna stay don't you?" said Kana as she places a hand on your shoulder.

"If he returns his feelings, yes I would stay with him."

_**~15 minutes later~**_

"Thanks for helping me out and cleaning up."

"No problem, Sara." Said Kana.

"Oh!" said Anya before I shut the door. She looks around to make sure it was only us and she handed me…a black box? "You might want to keep this in handy. I got a feeling."

"Okay?"

"Night."

"See you Monday." As they walk away, you shut the door. You went back on the couch and you opened the little black box…of course…condoms. Jeez. Why did they have them in the first place…you didn't wanna know. You quietly went to your room and saw Jin asleep, placing the black box on your night stand... You went to your mirror dresser and sat on the little chair, taking your necklace off and undoing your hair so it fell giving soft, gentle curls as your place the carnation on the dresser. You grabbed a tissue on from the tissue box and cleaned your face off.

"Hnn…" you turned and it looked like Jin was starting to awake. You got up and sat next to him on the edge of the bed, taking your heels off.

"Jin?"

"Sara?" His eyes went wide open and he sat up. "That's right."

"Shh…" As you placed your fingers on his lips.

"Hwoarang…that bastard."

"Seems like you two know each other. More like rivals I take it."

"Yes. I'm sorry I shoved you down like that. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's okay."

"Before all of that…what you said was true? Is it true?" He places his hands on your shoulders, seeking for the truth.

"Yes. It's true."

"And you leaving Yakushima?"

"True."

"No…"

"Huh?"

"I was hoping you would stay…with me."

"What?"

"Ever since I saw you, I knew were different. I could…heh this may sound crazy, but… I could hear my mother tell me your name as if you could be the one."

"I don't think it's silly. She was probably giving you a sign. A sign saying that everything will be okay. And I can do that for you. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes. Sara…I…Sara…I love you." You gasp at his response. He finally returned his feelings for you. Now you can stay with him. You blushed,

"I love you too." He smiled. "I guess we are boyfriend/girlfriend now? Heh heh."

"I believe we are." You stared into each other's eyes very deeply. You had that feeling in your gut again and this time you may have a chance to take care of that. You kissed him passionately and he kissed you back, placing his hand ever so softly on your neck. He pulled away from your and whispered, "You are so beautiful."

He kissed you again and his other hand traveled to your back and he unzipped your dress. You stood so it would fall, but you covered your breasts up from embarrassment. It was bad he saw your panties that were turquoise with black trimming.

"Sara, baby," he said so sexy like, "You don't need to hide from me." As he unbuttoned his black silky dress up shirt. Seeing his abs + you half naked + all alone in your room = insane blush on your face. You sat back down on the bed with Jin. He kissed your neck and you slightly moan and he removed your arms away from your breasts and with one hand surrounding your waist, the other hand was caressing your breast. You gasp again and even though you were in a previous relationship, you were still a virgin. This felt so…well…it was more than good. You felt excited. You lay back on the bed and Jin crawled on you and he moved down to your chest then he moved to your breast and start kissing and teasing your nipple.

"Ooh…" You grab a hold of his shoulders, gripping on him and scratched his back with your nails; you were obviously leaving marks on him that are gonna stay for few days.

"Heh…you like this, huh?"

"Yes…" He moves down to your belly and gives kisses and licks all around giving you goosebumps. He sits back up and removes your panties, so you are now bare naked in front of Jin Kazama, the hottest guy ever on the face of the universe.

"Sara, I can see you are tensing up. Just relax. This is your first time too, right?"

"Well…" you didn't have time to answer because you can feel his tongue inside you. You covered your mouth so you wouldn't scream out of pleasure. You shut your eyes really tight, feeling the ecstasy. "Jin…I…I…" Then your lower region exploded. Juices flowing out from you. Your first orgasm. You can feel sweat from all over your body. Jin rose, licking his lips.

"Very sweet, you are." This gives you an idea. You pushed him down on the bed so his head is on the pillow. You kissed him on the neck, sucking on his neck. You wanted to leave hickys just as he did to you. You felt his hands under you; he was undoing his pants and belt buckle. You got off him, helping him pull off his clothes even his motorcycle boots and socks. His 12 incher was ready to go. But could you get it all in your mouth? You had to try. You kiss his body as he did to you. You finally reached down to his member and licked the tip and he threw his head back with pleasure. He placed one hand on your upper back and other on your shoulder, scratching your back with excitement. You continue with the tip, but he groaned in impatience. "More." He mutters. You suck a little bit and he says, "Yes…" you got what you suppose to do now. You suck more and you go more until you reached your limits. You suck harder and faster. He groans in excitement. You couldn't take it and you could taste his precum on your tongue. You stopped and look at Jin. He looks like he's trying to stop something and you think it was the Devil from taking over.

"Jin…"

"It's okay." As he opens his eyes and you can tell that this was your Jin because of his kind, gentle eyes. "I'm here, Sara. As he caresses your face and rolls over so now he was on top of you. He saw the black box and he reached inside and pulled out a tin foil object. He looks at you, asking, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." He puts the condom on and he lies on top of you, positioning himself between your legs.

"Grab hold of me, Sara." He kisses your lips as soon as he enters inside you roughly.

"Neh…" you winced with discomfort. It felt like a sharp, painful paper cut, shredding your skin.

"Sara, you okay?"

"Uh…yes…" you said, smiling.

"May I move? I'll go slowly."

"Yes. Pleasure is pain, right? Just don't hurt me, okay?"

"I promise." He moves slowly, soon gaining more speed. It did hurt, but eventually, it got better. The pain did turn into sheer, pure pleasure; pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Especially right here, right now. You were making love to the man of your dreams. You were making love with someone with a dark secret. You were making love to Jin Kazama. You wrapped your legs around his waist, making him enter deeper in you.

"Oh Jin…Jin…yes…yes…" He kisses you to silence you, to not disturb your Uncle and Aunt, in which their room was next to yours. He went faster, deeper, harder. You were ready to come again. "Jin!" you whispered in his ear. You exploded.

"Sara…oh yeah…" And he exploded inside you, feeling his hot seeds.

He collapsed on top of you, out of breath, along with you. Both of you sweating. He sat up, pulled out of you and grabs a tissue from your night stand and took the condom off and wrapped it and threw it in the garbage can. He laid back on the bed next to you as you try to snuggle next to him, but you were so sore, you couldn't move very far. He grabs you gently and puts your head on his strong, firm chest. You put your arm around his torso. He puts one arm around you so you wouldn't move anywhere and his other arm underneath his head after he covered the both of you.

"Sara? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Oh my God…that was…something else."

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Sleep now." You smiled as he said that. You felt really good knowing that you can now help him.

Yey! You and Jin are now an item! You slept with Jin! Let's hope your Uncle and Aunt didn't hear anything. This isn't the end of the story. It has just begun! Stay tune!


	12. Jun Kazama & The Prophecy

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 12 – Jun Kazama & The Prophecy**_

_**Notes: HELLO EVERYONE! I had such a huge writer's block for this and I am having some troubles wording out the chapters in my human dragon story. I realized I screwed up while looking at the video chapters for them so I am fixing them along with writing chapters for here and plotting Seto Kaiba story in which will come out in the Fall as I promise it will. Now on with Chapter 12!**_

Everything around you was like paradise. The sky was pink and it was really peaceful **(see tekken tag tournament 2 final level first fight)**. You felt peace and then you saw a figure walking towards you. She had a one piece white outfit with black birds around her pant leg. She had a white headband and the same bangs like Jin. She had soft brown eyes like Jin. You smiled.

"Hello." She smiled back at you. You asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"Paradise."

"I'm sorry to ask, but you resemble a friend of mine." Being professional as you could be to let this person know you weren't in a relationship.

"You mean boyfriend?" She smiled.

"Huh?" You blushed and look down to your feet.

"Jin Kazama. He was and I'm sure still a good boy."

"Then… you must be - !" getting excited as soon as you realized who she was because you finally got a chance to meet her.

"Heh, heh. I'm Jun Kazama, Jin's mother."

"Wow… I can't believe I'm meeting you! But, wait… I thought…you were…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah."

"Ogre."

"Ogre?" She explained to you about what Ogre was and Jin's adventure in the previous tournaments. "Jun. I love your son so much."

"And he loves you."

"How can I help him? With the Devil inside?"

"For now, you need to give all your love to Jin. Hopefully, the Devil will die. For now," as white light came out of Jun and encircle around you. Looking like the light was being absorbed by you, it disappeared, "You will have my purifying powers to calm the Devil inside. But the Devil will get stronger. So you'll need to be strong too."

"But, how will I –"

"In time, you'll know. Beware, Sara, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Jin is having Kazuya hunting him down so Jin can end the Devil line."

"Oh."

"I want you to protect my son, Sara."

"Jun… okay I will." Feeling full of confidence. She walks to you and hugs you. You hug her back. She was so warm. She took a step back and placed a hand on your stomach. She smiled and her other hand went to your left hand.

"I wish I was alive to see these magical moments." You understood her holding your hand…not your stomach. Then everything started to disappear around you.

Few moments later, you woke up and you were alone in the bed, which made you disappointed. Slowly, after last night's activities, which still made you sore, you got out of bed; still naked. You heard chattering and it was Jin, Aunt Fiona & Uncle Gary. You couldn't help it, but peek in the garbage, using a few pencils of course, you saw the condom that Jin used. Broken. With worry, many thoughts went in your head,

"_Am I? No! I know! I'll go to a local pharmacy store for a pill…but…if I am…I'm not gonna give it up. If I am…what will I do?" _For now, you ignored it and straighten yourself up. You put on orange with black trimming bra and panties, short shorts and a tight turquoise hoodie that the sleeves would cover up half your hands. You walked out to the living room,

"Ah, Sara! Morning, my love."

"Morning, Aunt Fiona. Morning, everyone."

"You probably wondered how you ended up back in your bedroom?"

"Uh…"

"Jin, after he woke up, found you on the couch and he picked you up and took you to the bed and he's been out in the couch the entire time." You looked at Jin and he smiled, nodded his head. As you knew your boyfriend made it up since he was involved with last night's activities.

"Well, it's a beautiful Sunday morning. How about you two head out for a bit? Maybe seeing the town might remind you to take photos for your folks."

"_Oh yeah! I still need to call my dad and let him know I'm staying here!"_

"How is the leader of Mishima Zaibatsu anyway?" asked your Uncle. Uh-oh…you were pretty sure he was big time public news, but you weren't sure how he would respond.

"Good. Kinda boring."

"Ha ha! Don't we know it?" Wow…that was better than was you believe it would be. "Well, we are going to check out new homes, see if we can move out of the condo. Six months ago, your Aunt & Uncle's first home got caught on fire from the wild forest fire since they lived around the outskirts of town. Luckily, they got few days' notice from fire department, so they retrieved all of their valuables like pictures, jewelry, etc.

"Okay." Grabbing your purse, you and Jin walked out of the room and headed to town. You had your hand over your stomach, still worried about the possibilities.

"You okay?"

"…No, I'm okay."

"We're coming up to a local drug store." …You made the decision.

"…Yeah. I better." Walking inside, while Jin was standing outside, you went to see about after morning pills. You purchased a carton along with pregnancy test. After the purchase, you went to the bathroom and opened a stall. You opened the box and there was a pill in a seal. While getting the pill in your hand, you said to yourself, "Okay…you can do this…you can do this…One…two…THREE!" You placed the pill in your mouth and swallowed using your saliva to help. "There! Hopefully that will do it." You walked back outside to meet Jin.

"Better?"

"Yeah! Much!" you spoke with a smile.

"I know what you did. You stopped the chances of you being pregnant." Your eyes went wide to that comment. "I'm glad you did it. Most likely, the child will have the Devil Gene. I would like to get married with someone before I take that step." You blushed, thinking about your wedding day. You silently cried, because it will never happen now. Shawn was gone, your dreams were gone. You two kept walking and you went to hook your arm with Jin and you leaned your head on his arm. He looked down at you, before he said something, you heard and saw something that was like an explosion on the freeway above you and Jin. Cars were crashing and swerving to stop. Jin grabbed a hold of you and jumped away from a car coming towards you two. You two flew and he turned so you would land on him on his chest and his back on the hard sidewalk.

"Jin! You okay!?"

"Yes, Sara. I'm fine." You got up and you grabbed his hand, helping him up.

"It looked like everything happened on the freeway." You two ran towards the freeway, hoping to get to the bottom of this. By the time you got there, there was smoke and debris everywhere. "Jesus. What happened here?"

"I don't know, Sara."

"Wait, you hear that?"

"No-"

"Shh." Silence.

"He-yah!"

"Wait…" as you trying to analyze the voice.

"Hah!"

"That sounded like-" you took off in the smoke, leaving Jin behind.

"SARA WAIT!" You didn't turn back to him. It had to be her. You finally got through the smoke and saw two girls fighting each other. The blond had like a spandex wear and look perfect for an assassin. She jumped, blocking the brunette's attack, she had like a long dress on with slits on her left side and her boobs were like ready to pop out. The blond landed in front of you, not noticing you. The brunette spoke,

"Well, well. What do we have here? We have a little girl as part of our audience." The blonde turn her head to see you. Shocked, surprised and happiness were all showing up on her face at the same time.

"It's been a long time, Sara; my baby cousin." You smirked at her comment,

"Sure has been…Nina."

OOHH! It seems like we ran into the Williams sisters and you interrupted their fight! How are you guys related by cousin? Were you happy with your decision to stop the chances of pregnancy? When will Jin propose to you? See you next time!


	13. Sunday Afternoon Out

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 13 – Sunday Night Out**_

_**Notes: Apparently I don't have class today, but I do have a test at 11:30 and it is 9:00 now. So I'm gonna get as much as I can on here! So I know I don't have a lot of Sesshomaru chapters up, but be patient. I have 2 new chapters for Jin Kazama so I wanna get those up ASAP. My friend from school has read it and a question came up; Sara is supposed to be the reader's appearance, but what does Sara look like in my head? I found her with blonde hair down to the middle of her back, fair white skin, green eyes, 5'8. So if you wanna see Sara like that you can, but this story will still be in your appearance form. Nothing will change about permanent appearances. So now…on with Chapter 13! OH! I got a YouTube video up with a tribute for this story. Just go to the website and in the search box, enter Jin: No Time for Goodbye, Sara and the username is princesscynder and that is me also! And there's a mention of an Ally and Allen; they are your parents; sorry I didn't mention it earlier.**_

"Is that Sara!?"

"Yes, Anna." She was running up towards you until,

"SARA!" You turned and saw Jin. You ran up to and hugged him.

"Mr. Kazama." You turned to Nina, asking her,

"You know him?"

"It seems like our meeting has cut short." Said Anna. Then something sounded like a helicopter was hovering above you. You all looked up and there was a helicopter and it looked like someone dropped a ladder. Anna hopped on and the helicopter took off just after Anna spoke, "Til next time." She blew a kiss and left with the helicopter. You held Jin tighter and he wrapped his arm around your waist.

"We need to get out of here."

"Where do we go?"

"Back to my place." Said Jin.

"Quick. Everyone in my car." Nina led you and Jin to her vehicle and Jin took driver's seat, you took the passenger and Nina in middle back. We sped off like we were being chased. You turned to Nina,

"Did I hear right; you called him 'Mr. Kazama'?"

"Yes. I work for him and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Why…exactly are you here?" You told her your original plans; get degree, see Aunt and Uncle for while then go home. But now, plan to stay with Jin and told her exactly how your life was in L.A. "Wow… Ally's still a mom-bitch huh?"

"Ya…Dad said I could stay with him…DAD! I still need to let him know I'm staying here." While you pulled out your phone and were ready to text him.

"Oh, how's Uncle Allen?"

"Good. The company where he worked closed down; so now's he jobless." You saw Jin's head perk up in surprise, but you ignored it. You texted, **'Hey daddy! I wanna let u no I'm not comin home. I'm staying here in Yakushima.' **Send. **–Soon you'll come home, soon you'll come home to my heart- **"Uh oh…"

"Answer it, Sara. Put it on speaker."

"Ugh…" you pushed answer, "Hi daddy." As you push speaker so Nina and Jin hears,

"I saw you plan to stay. Is…everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." You were honestly debating in your head if you should say the reason you were staying is because you had a boyfriend.

"Please don't tell me it's a boy." Too late.

"Um…well…"

"NO! She's staying because of me!" Said Nina.

"Well, son of a bitch, is that Nina!?"

"You bet! And, don't worry; I'll protect her from any boys that come her way." She winked as she grabs Jin's right hand and places it on your left hand that was sitting on your lap. You looked down and you blushed. You could sense Jin smiling. Nina was hilarious at times like this and you tried not to laugh. "Okay! Sara and I gonna talk girl now. See ya!" She hung up the phone and you busted out laughing hysterically and so did Nina. You turned to Jin and he even laughed. Jin Kazama laughing? You couldn't believe it, but you were happy.

"Oh my God! Thanks, Nina! I owe you big time!"

"Ha ha! Don't worry about it. Just keep Jin on his good side." You looked down and Jin's hand was still on yours and he was gripping on your hand.

"Finally, we are here." You looked up and looked like you guys were in the middle of the forest. The house was beautiful. It was huge and it had a big glass door. And you saw the interior and it had a rustic design to it. You all got out and walked inside. You were in awe.

"Wow… I'm impress, Mr. Kazama."

"It's soo beautiful."

"It's just a house. Not a home." Home. I forgot to think about where to stay after Friday. You followed Jin to the living room and it was a decent size. It had a huge glass window and like an area where you can see the kitchen, which looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time. There was a deep crimson red rug underneath the black coffee table right by three couches. Two loveseats and one larger sofa; all black leather. Nina sat on the larger sofa on the left end and you sat next to her while Jin on the loveseat closest to you two. Nina spoke,

"Anna works with G-Corporation. Kazuya will probably know that you and Sara are official now. Sara's in danger now, Jin."

'_Now he's Jin?' _"What do you mean, Nina? I'm with Jin Kazama and he's leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I think I'll be okay. Besides, why would Kazuya want me?"

"To use you against me. Kazuya's not afraid of breaking people. He'll break me by harming you. You're right; I'll make sure Sara's protected. Sara… _~sighs~_ I need you to tell your Aunt and Uncle that you and I are together and I need you to move in with me here."

"WHAT!?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"The last thing I need is Sara by herself and disappearing without a trace. Sara's too precious for me to lose. I will not lose the girl that gives me a reason to fight my demons. I will not lose the girl I love so much. I'll be damned if anything happens to her. She's my happiness. She's my home." You stated to get tears forming in your eyes. That was the most romantic thing you've heard your entire life.

"Jin…" Nina looked at you with concern as she places a hand on your shoulder.

"Sara. Are you sure you want to do this? This IS a big step you know."

"No. Jin's right. This is just for my protection. And Jin has one less thing to worry about. I just don't know how to tell Uncle Gary and Aunt Fiona."

"We'll figure out something. We got a few days." Jin got up and said,

"I'll let you two go to catch up." Jin came in of you and you stood up, wrapping your arms around him. He leaned down and whispered, "I really want you here not just for your protection. You belong here, with me." He kissed your lips and broke the kiss and said, "Nina, you take care of her. Or you're fired."

"Hey, she's my cousin. I'll definitely keep her safe." He left and opened another door by the flat screen TV on the wall and fireplace across from the sofas and went inside and shut it. "It's 1:30; should I take out for lunch?"

"If you want."

"Alright, let's go."

**~in car~**

"How long had you and Anna been going on like this?"

"A very long time. I guess we took sibling rivalry very seriously."

"No laughing matter, you could've been killed, Nina. You're my favorite cousin and I'm not just saying that. Anna scares me half the time and when I was little, she would play with me. But, you, Nina, you at least were there when I told you all my problems and you played with me. I was never lonely when you were around. I was disappointed that I've not seen you for almost 10 years. I can't believe I recognized your voice right away on the freeway."

"And I am sorry about that, Sara. Believe me; I am. When my father, your dad's and Uncle Gary's oldest brother, was killed, I just lost it. I was in an accident and I lost my memory. I didn't know who I was." Your eyes went wide. You couldn't believe she went through that much hell. "Eventually, I remembered. And now…here I am. Sara… you really love Jin, huh?" You turned to her,

"Yes. I love him so much. He's…wonderful. In…every sense of the way." You started to blush.

"Ooh…you guys have done it? Your face tells it all."

"Yeah." Nina and you stopped at a local sandwich shop and hung out at the park; the same park were you confessed your love to Jin. By sunset, you two came back to your Aunt and Uncle's condo. Nina parked the car and she hugged you and you hugged her back.

"Text or call me if you need anything. I put my number in your cell. Jin's number too." As she hands me back my cell phone.

"Thanks. I think I know what to say to them."

"Good luck." You got out of the car and Nina took off. You reached the door finally. You opened the door and there was Aunt and Uncle with concerned faces. They saw you and you said,

"Aunt Fiona…Uncle Gary…we need to talk."

So your father, Uncle Gary and Nina's father are all brothers. That's your relation with the Williams sisters. What is it that you are gonna say to them? What was going through Jin's mind when he was telling you all that stuff? Tune in next time!


	14. King of Iron Fist 6And Moving for Love

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 14 – King of Iron Fist 6…And Moving for Love**_

_**Note: Woo that's a long title!**_

"I need to tell you something."

"So do we."

"Oh? Please tell me."

"That boy from this morning, Jin Kazama,"

"Yes?" started to get interested that this conversation is your boyfriend, but a little nervous.

"We received an e-mail from our corporation that he is hosting the King of Iron Fist tournament. And that is extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous? But…how?" And then you remembered Jun's prophecy that a tournament was coming.

"I don't know. And he's not at all dangerous to us. But, just keep watch of your back. At least your last day is Friday."

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"What do you mean, honey?"

"Well…I made a decision and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it earlier…but…I plan on to staying here after Friday."

"SARA!"

"I'm sorry!"

"We were planning to move Friday morning after dropping you off at the airport!"

"Where do you plan to stay? You have very little money."

"Well…that's another thing I need to discuss." Uncle Gary's arms went in the air like, 'Oh great.' "Jin Kazama…he's…my…boyfriend now." Both of Uncle and Aunt's eyes widen and mouths drop. "Don't be upset please."

"Upset!? I'M FURIOUS!"

"Hold on, Gary. Sara. I understand you're 18 and you're free doing what you want, but you think you're overthinking this? Do your folks even know of your plans?"

"Dad, yes. He said nothing about it and screw mom. She's gonna lash out and say stupid shit to make me feel bad. But I'm still going to get that degree. Finals are Wednesday and graduation is Thursday. I'm far ahead, according to the advisor, I should only attend just the finals. And Friday, I'll be moving in with Jin."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Wait a minute! You told us Jin's your boyfriend not you moving with him!"

"Sweetie, does he even know?"

"I told her it's okay." You all looked at the door and it was Jin.

"Jin!" You went to hug him and he hugged you.

"Nina told me you'd be here."

"Nina? As in my oldest brother, Richard's daughter?"

"Yes. I ran into her." Uncle and Aunt both looked at each other and at you. "Trust me. Please. I'll be okay with him." As you lay your head on Jin's chest. Aunt smiled, but Uncle, still pissed,

"Alright…but you need to get out…NOW!" You got scared and Jin put you behind him to shield you like he did before. Thank God your Aunt was there,

"GARY! That's enough! If I were you, I'd grab a beer and sit outside to cool my head off."

"Neh…" He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and went outside.

"It's okay, Sara." You stepped out and stood next to Jin.

"I…I've never seen Uncle Gary like this."

"Yes, well…Don't worry about him. Just pack up the things you brought with you from home. I'll bring your other clothes that are getting washed to you after school tomorrow. I'm glad I decided to do your uniform already."

"Heh, heh. Thanks." You went to your room and packed your clothes, makeup, iPod and radio and the 'Hot Box' you called it. Plus your computer so you can see Stephine and Alison. You're thinking about doing a video chat with them tomorrow. Plus you grabbed the roses Jin bought you when you two first met. You grabbed your stuff and Jin went to grab your bags. You took the roses out of the vase and your Aunt gave you a hug.

"We love you, my little Sara."

"I love you too." You went back to Jin and he led you to his car. You got in and he got in and you two headed back to his house. You were leaning your head on the window and was fighting not to cry in front of Jin. They way back to his house was quiet. You two hardly spoke. You two finally arrived and Jin and you walked in the house. You noticed a clock and it said 8:15p.m.

"How about you freshen up for bed? I'll bring your stuff in." As he led you to his bedroom. There was an upstairs by the kitchen area and on top was door. He opened the door and it was his bedroom. The bed was on the opposite side of the room and you saw the bathroom and you thought of something…pretty horrible of yourself.

"But, I don't wanna take a bath alone. Heh, heh." You started to kiss his lips and neck and tugged on his pants. He pulled away and placed his hands on your shoulders.

"Sara…I'm sorry. I can't." He then walked downstairs as you watched him. You were disappointed that he didn't want to make love with you. You walked to the bathroom and you stripped naked. The room was like pearl while and tiles. Probably the only place in this house that wasn't rustic. The shower was one of those stand-up showers but didn't have doors. Just walk under the shower head and turn the water on. You set the water heat to medium hot and you like the warmth that you were getting from the water. You couldn't hear nothing, but your own thoughts and water hitting the ground. You placed your hands around your body, not really caring about wanting soap and stuff like that. You were just trying to get the stink off of you. About maybe seven minutes later, you turned the water off and your noticed towels on the countertop. You were in your own world, you didn't noticed Jin coming in and setting the towels there. Well, that's another thing you like about him; he respects your privacy in the shower. But…you were sill disappointed he didn't come and stood in the shower with you at least. Were you being too clingy? Were you terrible in bed? You dried your hair and wrapped your with another towel, but after drying off the rest of your body. You walked to the bedroom and there were your bags on the bed. You opened the bag with your clothes, hair stuff, etc. You pulled out a grey camisole and black sweatpants and grey boy shorts underwear. You dropped the towel and you slipped on your pajamas. You went and grabbed your uniform and placed it on the countertops in the bathroom along with your hair stuff, make-up and toothbrush and paste. You brushed your teeth and after that you went to sit on the bed, setting the bags on the floor and, and putting lotion on. In front of you was another TV on the wall and to your right was like a door that led to the closet and left was the downstairs. You look to the right again and there was another full wall window. And with the trees being a silhouette to the moon's light, it was really pretty. The bed sheets were deep red and black and had a nice silk feeling. You didn't wanna get off the bed so you placed your lotion back in the bag and you grabbed your phone and charger and plugged in a socket closest to you. Classes stated at 8:30 and it took…maybe 15 minutes from here to town. So you set alarm for 7:00 so you can get ready and leave five minutes before 8:00. "Sara?" You looked at the door that led downstairs and there was Jin, shirtless and looked like he was in dojo pants.

"You were…training I see?"

"Yeah." You got up and you went to hug him.

"I know I took a shower. That won't stop me from hugging you."

"Ha ha." As he wrapped his arms around you.

"I love you, Jin. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"I love you too, Sara. And…I'm home now." You looked at him in the eyes; his sparking brown eyes. You fell in love with them. You leaned up to Jin and kissed him on the lips and he kissed you back. He picked you up bridal style and puts you on the bed. You straddle on him and started to kiss him more. You pulled away to release a yawn. "Ha ha! Look who's a tired one." As he flashes a smile at you.

"I'm…not sleepy…"

"I know you hardly got some rest. So, go to sleep." As he manages to get both of you under the blankets while you were still on top of him. He switched a light switch off so now the moon's light was shining on you two. You snuggled on his chest with your hands on him and he wraps his arms around your waist. You had to ask,

"Is there something wrong with me?" As you had your eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"You pulled away from me kissing you earlier?"

"Baby, no. Nothing is wrong with you. I'd figured you would like to rest for the week. I promise." As he plays with your hair.

"Oh…okay…good night." You heard a chuckle as you dozed off.

**JIN'S POV**

'_**She's so peaceful, ain't she?"**_

'_You leave her alone.'_

'_**She wanted you to play with her more. I was disappointed you said no.'**_

'_YOU'RE the reason I said no to her in the first place. Otherwise, I would've let her.'_

'_**Have a good night with her, Jin.' **_Silence.

'_Good riddance.'_

Uh oh…seems like the Devil is plotting something evil to you. Without you knowing, Jin saved you from the wrath of the devil! And as for the talk…well that went…well…. But what's gonna happen as soon as you go to school tomorrow? How are your friends going to react to you staying with Jin? Tune in next time!


	15. What He Wants

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 15 – What He Wants**_

_**Notes: Here we go! And thanks for the comments and the reviews. It's you guys that make me wanna continue and finish this story! And if I have to make a sequel for this once the new Tekken game comes out, then so be it! Onward!**_

You started to feel uneasy pain in your stomach. You sat up just holding your gut. You looked at your cell, it was 6:30am and a notice that you were supposed to have your period today. Well, the cramping really feels like you got it. You realized that you were in bed alone…again. But, you got up and went in your bag with your clothes and you grabbed your feminine product **(which ever you prefer) **and pair of clean panties. You went to the bathroom and took a look and sure enough; blood.

"**~sighs~ **Heh, heh, heh! Thank you, God. YES!"

"SARA!?"

"YES!?" You got to the bathroom door and shut it. You started to undress from your pajamas and into the school uniform. You covered your panties with your pajamas and you picked them up and opened the door and threw them in your bag just as Jin made it upstairs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I got my menstrual cycle."

"Really?" As he smiled.

"I'm not pregnant!" He hugged you and spinned you around. He kissed you with happiness. You hugged him and he hugged you really tightly.

"What can I do to make it stay like this a little longer?"

"…Pain killers?"

"Deal! Come downstairs to the kitchen when you're finished." He kissed you on the forehead and went downstairs. You went back to the bathroom, after shutting your alarm off that went off. You brushed your hair and teeth and applied make-up; black mascara and eye liner and light faded pink blush and light pink lip glitter gloss. You grabbed your backpack and cell phone; 7:05am. 40 minutes left. You went downstairs to the kitchen and realized that Jin wasn't in the school uniform. You figured he was getting ready to set up the new tournament. "Here take these. It'll make you feel better." Taking the pills from his hand, you swallowed the pills and he gave you a glass of water to take with.

"Thanks. You look…nice."

"Well, it's for the company."

"But, still…you look…"

"…look?"

"…handsome."

"Heh well I don't think so."

"Well…to me you do."

"Thanks…so you graduate Thursday?"

"Yes. I actually did the online stuff for week one and I didn't know it was for week one. So I was gonna use the 2nd week here like vacation, but everyone agreed for me to leave. But, I couldn't blame them because the 4th of July is coming and every year I see my dad in New York. But, I don't think I will go this year."

"Why?"

"Because… I wanna be with you."

"That doesn't mean we still can't go."

'_WE?'_

"Besides, I need a break from the Zaibatsu."

"Are you sure? I mean…with the new tournament - -"

"Don't you worry about that." As he puts one arm around me and kisses my forehead. He reaches for his pocket and hands you a card. "Here. This is my credit card."

"OH MY GOD! NO! I'm not taking your money. If I need or want something, I'll use my money."

"No, Sara. There's a lot of things that you need that I don't have. You're living here now. Get what you need. Clothes, anything. I just need one thing though."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to go alone. So, ask Kana or Anya to go with you."

"Oh, wait. My Aunt's supposed to drop off more stuff for me after school."

"I still prefer your friends. Besides, you really should spend time with them. If I need to leave, I'd let them stay with you in this house."

"Well…okay. I'm still bringing the stuff my Aunt's giving me."

"Okay." He leans to kiss you and you kiss him back. Then he picks you up and sets you on the countertop. You two got into the make-out sessions….until…***ring ding ding ding. Sounds like a ring tone that I sing* **"You really need to change that."

"Take a guess whose idea was that…Hello?"

"Good morning, Sara!"

"Must you be this excited in the mornings, Aunt Fiona?"

"I'm sorry, Sara. I just miss you. I opened your bedroom door and discovered you weren't there and I remembered you don't live here anymore."

"Yeah."

"Are you still upset about Uncle Gary?"

"Not upset; just terrified." Jin comes next to you and places your head on his chest.

"And he is sorry. You're his baby you know."

"I know. And I get he's worried, but he doesn't need to. I'll be okay."

"Sara…"

"Jin's not like Shawn."

"I have to admit, Jin's a very handsome man that he is. I think he's hot too."

"Heh."

"I'm gonna get myself and your Uncle ready for work. I'll see you after school."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Click off. You looked at the clock and it was 7:30am.

"I think we should leave now."

"Let's go."

_**~in car~**_

"Who's Shawn?"

"_**~long inhale~…~long exhale~ **_… He's my ex-boyfriend. We were together for 2 ½ years; amazingly I still had hold of my virginity. But anyways, everything went topsy-turvy. I broke up with him few days before I came to Yakushima. He wanted to do stuff I didn't wanna do. Like tried and hinted that he wanted sex. I said no; I wasn't ready and I'd regret it if I did something I didn't wanna do. So I went up to his apartment to tell him I was leaving and then I heard moans from the apartment. I had his spare key so I unlocked it and cracked the door open a little and…well, I caught him cheating. I couldn't understand why he did it. But…now that I think if it, I didn't give him what he wanted. But I ran out of the building in tears. I went home, locked myself in my room. I was thankful my mom and step-dad were working at the time. That same evening, I went back to confront Shawn. He said I was hallucinating and it was a lie. I said some pun words and he said, _'You think I'm an asshole? I'll show you!' _ The bruises on my arms that you saw few days ago…those were from him. He grabs me really hard, opened the window and threw me out resulting me ending up in the dumpster. Now, mind you, I fell from a two story apartment. I climbed out with all of my strength and I landed on the hard concrete. I looked up…and there he was, just grinning in amusement."

"Oh my God, Sara. You went through hell. What happened next?" Jin asked in anger.

"Luckily, my friends from home, Alison and Stephine, they saw the whole thing and videotaped it for the court. They rushed me to the hospital and the doctors couldn't believe I had no broken bones or serious infections. I just had the bruises … and a broken heart. Allison called the cops to arrest Shawn and she sent the videotape with the cops. That was enough evidence to convince the judge to proceed the sentencing without trial. He's gonna be in prison for a long time for assault, cruelty, and I guess attempted murder." Jin turned to you; eyes wide.

"Oh my God. Sara. Oh my God! I-I didn't know. I mean – I pushed this relation. I –"

"Jin. It's okay. Yes, we went fast, but I don't regret anything that we did together. I feel safe with you. I feel love from you. I know you're loyal. You're exactly who I want to be with."

"You know how you said you wouldn't give him what he wanted? Because you would regret it?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you what I want, will you regret it?"

"Never; for you I'll never regret."

"Good. Because what I wasn't is to see you smile every day; to be happy all the time. I want you to be with me," as he moves his hand on your hand, "Forever." You smiled at him.

"I think I can do that." As you lean your head on his arm. You arrived at school, short time later. "Yey…Few more days. Okay. When will you be coming home?"

"I don't know. But you have my number, so just text me what's happening and I'll respond."

"Okay. Have a good day, please? At least try…for me?" You kissed him on the cheek and he turns his head so you kissed him on his lips also. You got out and you heard him take off. You walked towards the lobby, until,

"Sara!" You turned and saw Anya and Kana.

"Oh, hey you guys."

"How's your weekend?" Kana asks.

"Good."

"You doing any better?"

"Yeah. A lot better."

"You took a peek in the box?"

"Yes. I'll tell you at lunch."

_**~lunchtime~**_

You sat under the tree with Kana and Anya.

"So…?"

"You said you were gonna tell us what happened after we left?"

"Okay, okay. I saw the box and…it's full of condoms you guys?! Come on! For what?"

"You may never know if you run into a cute guy at the club."

"Nice, Kana. But anyway, right when you guys left and after opening the box, I went to my room to get rid of the make-up. Jin woke up, we talked, we confessed our love to each other, we are together and we…had sex."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Ha ha, okay, Anya. But that's not the end. Yesterday, I got in a fight with my uncle because I wanna stay in Yakushima with Jin. Well, Uncle didn't like me staying and he wasn't ready for it. So I'm staying and moving in with Jin at his house." Both of the girls were wide-eyed and mouths dropped almost to the ground, and I think Kana's food came out a little.

"How…well…were…you…in…bed…for…him…to…decide…this!? "

"Ha ha! I don't know, Anya, but after school today, I have to pick some stuff up that I need. Like clothes and female hygiene stuff and he don't want me to go by myself. So you guys wanna come with me?"

"Hell ya!"

"Totally!" You looked forward and saw Ling Xiaoyu. Anya and Kana saw her too.

"You're staying!?"

"Uh, yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"We had an agreement!"

"Well call it off."

"Did you tell Jin?"

"Uh…" Kana and Anya stood up to defend me.

"Duh! Did you hear our conversation? She's living with Jin Kazama now, dork." Silence from Ling Xiaoyu. She stood there like a statue. Then her face turned angry.

"Sara! I challenge you to fight me!"

"Hell no, Xiaoyu. I'm not fighting you, you crazy!? I'm not getting in trouble. You need to learn that Jin chose me. And I chose him. You wouldn't understand what kind of hell I was in. Jin helped me get through that. I need him…because…well, Ling Xiaoyu, I love Jin Kazama." You said with pure confidence and you weren't intending on losing to her. She was drawn back by what you said. The bell ran and you were heading back inside, just after you said to Xiaoyu, but not facing her, "Destiny brought Jin and I together. Don't try to break us. Otherwise, I'll break you." Then Kana said to Xiaoyu,

"Let it go." Anya finalized it with,

"Jealousy's a bitch, Xiaoyu. Don't get too green-eyed." You went inside with Anya and Kana and you said,

"That felt good to get that out of my system."

^-^ You showed her! Good for you! So you're not pregnant…for now, you plan on seeing your dad later. Next chapter, off to the mall. Oh no, Anya and Kana are stopping in a lingerie store. I hope they are shopping for themselves and not for you. Tune in next time!


	16. Shopping for Home Sweet Home

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (jin kazama love story) Chapter 16 – Shopping for Home Sweet Home**_

_**Notes: I understand I've been writing more Jin Kazama than Sesshomaru love story and I have barely touched Seto Kaiba's story. But, I promise eventually I'll get to writing more Sesshomaru and the trailer for Seto Kaiba Love Story will be put up at the end of this month. So keep an eye out for it! Also, I've been noticing this story has gotten a little bit slow with the involvement of Kazuya and the Mishima Zaibatsu. I promise to kick it up a notch. Just have a few of family issues to deal with first because I promise it will come together in the end.**_

It was 2:00 and the day finally ended and you were walking outside to the front with Anya and Kana.

"So we just wait for your Aunt now?"

"Yep. I got extra clothes I wore before and she got them cleaned for me."

"I like your Aunt. She's super nice." Complimented Kana. Just then, a green vehicle shows up in the parking lot.

"There's my Aunt." You all walk to your Aunt, who got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Hi, Fiona!"

"Hello, girls. Here's your stuff, Sara."

"Thanks, Aunt Fiona."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, Jin wants me to grab some stuff that I might need."

"And you lovely ladies plan to walking to the mall and back to Jin's house!? Not as long as my name is Fiona Williams. I'll drive you there."

"Okay, but please don't pay for anything. Jin gave me a credit card to use and I don't want him to know you were there."

"That's fine. Let me at least drive you there and back. Besides, I'd like to see where you live now."

"Thanks, Aunt Fiona."

"Yeah! I'd like to see your new house!" Anya said excitedly.

"Alright, you ladies! Get in the car and let's go!" Aunt got in driver's seat. I sat passenger and Anya was behind me and Kana behind Aunt Fiona. About few minutes later, we finally arrived at the mall. "Alright, everyone out of my car." We all got out of the car and walked in the main lobby, grabbing a cart; one of those carts you can take throughout the entire mall. "Where first, Sara dear?"

"Well...let's start with KitchenAid. Just because he's constantly working out…"

"I hear that…" snickered Anya.

"…Shut up. But still, that doesn't mean he can't enjoy something really yummy. Besides, the only way to get through a man's heart is his stomach." So you got everything from pots and pans to cooking utensils like spatulas and plates and stuff like that

**Total-$157.37**

"Wow…I can't believe it's that much for pots and pans." Said Kana.

"Yeah. I'm actually grateful that Jin gave me his card. That would've almost totally wiped my saving account!"

"Well, what's next?" asked Aunt Fiona.

"Let's see…he has towels and bedsheets, but not a whole lot. So I'll pick up new ones. So on to Bed and Bath Beyond." We went in and bought new fluffy towels first. Now, as a girl, you were tempted to get light pink and light blue towels, but you have to respect Jin's wishes as well. So you got grey, red and white towels. And new red and black bed sheets as well.

**Total-$121.38**

"Sara, I'm glad you got the cooking stuff at the other place. That's ridiculous." Said your Aunt.

"Ha, ha! I know. Okay, now what?" you ask.

"You got your kitchen stuff, your bed sheets and towels…clothes! You need your clothes!" said Kana. So you all went everywhere to get new clothes. You got everything from shirts, pants, skirts, sundresses, tank tops, pajama top and bottoms, shoes, boots, socks, and despise your Aunt saying no, you got Bra and Panties and your hygine stuff.

**Total-$357.61**

"That's a lot of clothes! So, now what?" asked Anya.

"Do you need anything else, dear?"

"…I think that's it."

"Okay. I'll bring the car around." She left and you three sat on a bench, waiting for your Aunt to come back, until,

"Sara, look! A lingerie store!"

"Seriously, Anya?"

"Come on! You have a boyfriend now, right? You wanna look sexy for Jin, right?"

"I…suppose so." Blushing at the thought on what he might like or what he would prefer.

"Well, then come on!" You three then went into the store and shopped for different types of bra and panties and lingerie. You started searching with something red or black; symbolizing the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu. "Hey, Sara! You gotta look at this!" said Kana. You went over to them and you saw a red sheer ruffled babydoll set.

"Do you think Jin would like this?"

"Duh, Sara! You are the one wearing it. Take it!"

"Okay. Let's see what else is there." With an addition to the one you already have, you got a green ribbon lace bustier set, red and black lace trim buster and G-String, velvet bustier set, red corset, pretty in pink lace corset and red and black garter sets and G-Strings.

**Total-$364.15**

"That's enough for one night." Said Anya.

"You said it." You agree with Anya. "And, let's make sure my Aunt doesn't see these."

**Grand Total-$1,000.51**

It was 5:30 and you all finished just in time. Aunt pulled up and you all put your things in the back of the trunk and got in the car.

"Alright, Sara. Lead us the direction." You pointed out the right way as soon as you all entered the entrance of the forest.

"Wow, Sara. I can't believe you live all the way out here."

"Don't say wow just yet, Anya. Wait 'til you see the house." You all finally arrived at the house and the lights were off, so you were assuming he was still gone.

"Oh, Sara. It's so beautiful. Jin's really taking care of you here, huh?" said your Aunt.

"Don't worry, Aunt Fiona. He does. I believe in him." You all got out and you unlocked the main door and opened the door. Aunt Fiona opened the trunk and you got all of your stuff out along with the help of your friends and Aunt. You all went inside,

"This is a beautiful house, Sara."

"You're lucky!"

"I'm jealous!"

"Come on; let's bring the cooking stuff in the kitchen. And the rest upstairs." You got all of the kitchen ware on top of the countertops and brought the rest of the stuff upstairs with everyone following.

"Wow, this is beautiful. I'm speechless." Said your Aunt Fiona.

""Ha, ha, I couldn't believe it either when I first came here."

"Where do you want this stuff put?"

"Just put it by the bed. I'll take care of it later."

"Okay, hun." Everyone placed the bags on the floor by the edge of the bed. "It's 6:30. Will Jin be home soon, hun?"

"He will…eventually. But, I'll be okay though." Everyone gave you a hug and Kana said,

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Sara."

"We'll lock the door when we leave; you get some rest, Sara love."

"Okay. Good night; see you tomorrow you guys."

"Come on girls; I'll take you home." You watched them leave the house and away they went in the car. You went to your phone and texted Jin,

"**Hey, Jin. I'm home. When u comin' home? Miss u lots" **…send…***beep beep* **"Wow. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd respond right away."

"**Almost home. Give 10 mins. I miss you too babe"**

"**Ok. Luv u"**

"**Love you too" **You plugged the phone in and you grabbed your new pajama top and bottoms. It was light blue camisole and black sweatpants. You went to the bathroom to change product.

"Yuck. At least I'm not pregnant." And after you changed to your new pajamas, you washed your face off and brushed your teeth and hair. Then you heard,

"Sara?" You smiled,

"Upstairs!" You went to sit back on the bed and then coming up the stairs, there he was. Jin Kazama.

"You had fun, I take it." As he noticed the bags next to the bed.

"Yes. I'm sorry if I went over the limit."

"Don't apologize. Just kiss me." You smiled because you have been dying for lips the entire day. You got up and placed your hands on his neck and chest and gave him a passionate kiss. Your tongues touched each other's and his hands on your hips. You broke the kiss and you rested your head on his chest, hugging him. He hugged you and rested his head on yours. You two stood like that for a while and then you two went to the bed. He was laying down and you were resting on him.

"How's your day? You at least tried to have a good day like I asked?"

"Yes. I tried. And you?"

"Good. Well, it was good until…"

"Until?"

"Xiaoyu was pretty pissed that she found out that you and I are together and I am staying with you. She wanted to fight me."

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Hell no. I'm not wasting my time on her."

"That's my girl." As he kisses you on the forehead.

"Then it got better; I went shopping with my friends. And now, it's perfect. You are…**~yawns~ **here."

"Heh, heh. I have something planned for us tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Bring a nice, casual after school outfit. I'd like to take you out."

"Jin…what about-"

"Don't worry about the Zaibatsu. Leave all of that to me."

"Okay. Thank you, Jin. **~yawns~ **Good night."

Finally you are getting your date with Jin! What is he exactly planning? How will you feel about this? But the most important question of all…WHAT WILL YOU WEAR? Tune in next time!


	17. A Perfect Night Out

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 17 – A Perfect Night Out**_

_**Notes: THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! Oh! I also have a page up for this story on Facebook if anyone has a Facebook Profile and I have created a new forum up asking what you want from this story or things like that. Please enjoy!**_

You woke up, feeling refreshed. You turned and saw Jin next to you. You noticed he was in just his dojo pants. He must have trained while you were fast asleep. But, you were happy seeing him right next to you in bed. You looked at the clock and it was 6:45am. I guess I should get ready and pick a nice outfit for our date tonight. You got out of bed, trying not to wake Jin up. You don't know if it was just you, but Jin looked very peaceful in his sleep. That's the first time you've seen him this peaceful. Then he smiled a happy smile.

'_He must be dreaming of something really happy.' _But after maybe a minute, his facial expression turned into shock and then worried and upset; bearing his teeth in anger. You felt the same dark energy from Jin that you first felt few nights ago when you discovered the Devil Gene. You crawled back on the back and shook him to wake him up. "JIN! JIN! WAKE UP! JIN KAZAMA! WAKE UP, JIN KAZAMA!"

**JIN'S POV (DREAM)**

"Where…am I? This forest…I destroyed it." I looked and I am wearing black dress up pants, black dress shoes and black dress up shirt, but half buttoned. **(see intro to tekken tag tournament) **I saw something in the distance. I kept walking and there, right by a lake, was a girl in a white dress. I continued walking towards her and she must have heard me coming. She turned her head.

"Jin! You're here!" I couldn't believe who that girl was.

"Sara!?" She fully turned and that dress she was wearing was actually a wedding dress. "Wait, you're getting married?"

"Heh, heh! To you, silly! I'm marrying you and you have made me the luckiest girl in the world. I'm happy to marry the nicest guy in the world." I smiled. Because I was marrying the most beautiful girl I know…and my hero. But, the clouds grew darker. I felt uneasy in my head. I knew it was too good to be true. The pain hurt through my body and I placed my hands on my head and collapsed on my knees.

"Heh, heh."

"AHH!" I looked up…and there HE was. The Devil. My Devil. He stood behind Sara and had his hand on her neck.

"SARA!" She was terrified from him and I couldn't blame her.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss your bride?" I tried to get up, but it was no use. "Fine. Then I pronounce Sara…my bride." He steps next to her and turns to her and makes her look at him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He turns to me and smiles that evil smile.

"Now, isn't that an odd one. Because really I'm you. And you're telling yourself to not touch this lovely, beautiful…and should I say, seductive human?" Now that pissed me off.

"Control me all you want. Destroy anything. Leave Sara alone!"

"Time's up." He turns back to Sara and slams his disgusting lips on Sara's lips. Then, energy came out of Sara and heading to the Devil. Devil releases her and then he holds her limped over body.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. AH HA HA HA HA!"

"NOOO! SARA!"

"JIN! JIN KAZAMA! WAKE UP!"

**SARA'S POV (CURRENT TIME)**

Finally, he opened his eyes and he was covered in sweat. He saw you and he immediately sat up and hugged you really close and tight. He was breathing really deeply trying to get himself under control. You only had one guess on what made like this; Devil. He must have done something to you in Jin's dream. Because, from his face, it had to be about you two being happy and then, it changed. So you assumed it was him. It had to be. You hugged Jin back really tightly and assuring him that you're still here, alive and well and will not die without a fight. You look at him and you kissed him on the lips to bring him back to you. He responses by kissing you back.

'_Good. He's back.' _You broke the kiss and you leaned your forehead on his. "Jin…"

"I…was afraid. I thought I lost you to him…the Devil."

"Nuh-huh. You'll never lose me to him. I won't let him. I'm strong enough to win."

"Sara…" he smiled. The negative energy finally disappeared. You hugged him again and he hugged you as well. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too, Jin." Your alarm went off, breaking the moment. You turned and shut your alarm off. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I guess-"

"Shh. It'll be alright now."

"If you say so."

"I know."

"I guess I should let you get ready. And don't forget, we have our date tonight." He smiles and gets up from the bed and went downstairs. You smiled because you were happy to see him back to his normal self. You looked at the clock; 7:10am.

'_Crap. I should have been dressed by now.' _You went and changed from your pajamas to my uniform and changed product and took painkillers. "Now let's see. Casual he said. I wonder if there's anything I brought with me from L.A. that might help with the job." You went through the suitcase with your original clothes and…yeppa! You got something! It's a sundress that is white and has a faded blue on the bottom of the dress and it goes to the knees and you got light blue ankle boots. You packed them in your backpack and you applied the make-up that would match; light blue eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara, light pink blush and peach sheer lip gloss. You grabbed the curling iron and you gave the tips just gentle, playful curls. And placed a blue headband with a white flower on your head, but to where it didn't mess with your bangs. You grabbed your backpack and cell phone; 7:37am. "Holy crap! I'm totally late!" You went downstairs and there was Jin; in a white dress up shirt and all but top two buttons were buttoned up and black dress up pants and shoes. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. You started to get worried. "Jin?" He opened his eyes and turn to you in surprised. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. I just did some extra training last night and I just became exhausted."

"You seriously need a vacation."

"Heh. I guess so. You wanna let your dad know we are seeing him next week?"

"Uh…are you sure you wanna meet my dad?"

"Of course. Just in case should the time come."

"Time come?"

"You'll see. But we should be going though."

"Oh, right. Of course."

**~SCHOOL~**

"I guess this is it. My stop."

"It'll be okay, Sara."

"I know. It's just…Never mind." Jin puts him hand on your face and strokes your cheek with his thumb. You close your eyes and turn to kiss his hand. _'He feels so warm.' _You opened your eyes and his eyes were starring right back to yours.

"You are so beautiful, Sara. And don't let anything ruin this day. For me?" He flashed a smile.

'_Mocker.' _"Okay. I'll try. But, it's not that some THING that could ruin my day," As you look out the window and you saw a familiar pig-haired girl, "More like some ONE."

"You want me to talk to her?"

"…No. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" You kissed him on the lips to assure him. "I'll take that as yes."

"Now, let me go before I'm late."

"Heh, go." You got out and went inside the school building.

**~11:30 STUDY HALL~**

You were in the library doing one last studying before the test. You peeked up and you saw Xiaoyu with Kana and Anya.

**ANYA'S POV**

"Hey, Kana, let's go see Sara. She wants our advice on something."

"Sweet! Let's go!" I did see Sara as a weird American, but she's pretty cool. I opened the library door to find Xiaoyu right in front of us. And she "slams" into me.

"Hey! What the hell, Mitsaru!?" **(Anya Mitsaru) **

"Watch it, Xiaoyu! Otherwise I'll kick your ass!"

"Calm down, Anya." As Kana holds me back.

"How's Sara's relationship with Jin?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is too, Gigatsu! **(Kana Gigatsu)**

"Why? Just because you have a little puppy love crush?"

"I'm just…looking out for my friend."

"Xiaoyu. Enough. I understand that, but don't you see that he is happy with Sara? Sara loves him; she talks about him all the time. He saved her."

"He saved her? But how?"

"Kana, let's not say anything more. If she wants to know, she can ask Sara herself. Let's say…back in the states, Sara went through hell." We left Xiaoyu there alone.

**SARA'S POV**

Anya and Kana must have said something because Xiaoyu looked dumbstruck. You looked back down in your book and pretended to read.

"Sara!" You looked up with an ^-^ face.

"Oh, hey you guys. You came." Anya sat across from you and Kana next to you. You closed your book and was ready to tell them of your plans. "So, I need advice-"

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!" said Kana. Anya shakes her head.

"Dummy, she's on the time. So…uh…no!"

"Okay! So what's up…" she looks at your face and hair, "…With the make-up?"

"Ha, ha! Well, I have a date tonight."

"Ooh! Excited!? You and Jin really haven't had a date yet, right?"

"Yep. And it's been a long time since…" You stopped because you didn't wanna re-live that time. Kana scoot her chair closer to me and Anya came next to you and they both hugged you. "I couldn't ask for better friends than you guys."

"It's okay, Sara. He's locked up. He's done for."

"Yeah. Jin's here now. He'll take better care of you."

"And we are here for you too."

" _**~sniffs~ **_Thanks, you guys." They broke apart and Anya went in her purse and grabbed a tissue for your eyes.

"Please don't cry. You're beautiful." You smiled at her comment.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. You're very gorgeous. Even Jin loves you because he found you hot."

"Heh, heh, heh."

"There we go. We got a smile."

"Thanks." You all stayed at the library until lunch time.

_**~FAST FORWARD~**_

Finally, at the last class for the day. Then few minutes before the bell rang, the teacher said,

"Practice and study hard before tomorrow." _**~ring~**_

"Okay, it's time." You went to your locker and left your backpack in your locker because you didn't need any of your books. You grabbed your outfit and went to the locker room to change and Anya was there already. "Hey, Anya. Where's Kana?"

"I'm here." You turned and her voice was coming from a closed shower stall. "Damn Xiaoyu knocked me down and got me full of mud while we were in P.E."

"Really? Why?"

"Uh…beats us. Right, Kana?"

"…What!? Sorry, I couldn't hear you!"

"…okay?" You got undress and Anya said,

"Wasn't there something you asked before, Sara?"

"Oh, yeah! I need advice on what to do for this date with Jin." Anya comes to assist me with the dress,

"You just need to be yourself." Kana comes out form the shower stall with an orange tank top and navy blue sweatpants and white flip-flops with her wet hair in a bun.

"And don't let him pay any attention to anyone else but you. It's all about you tonight."

"There. I zipped the dress up in the back for you." You turned around so they can see what you were wearing. "Very beautiful, Sara."

"You're pretty." As Kana was moving some hair from my face.

"I'm…gonna 'change'."

"Okay." You went in the bathroom stall…and you were done? You took a pregnancy test out that you left in your purse and you did what it told you to do. So you waited for results…one minute later…NOT PREGNANT.

"Yes!" You whispered. You still put a product on just in case. You walked out throwing the used product and pregnancy test away. "Oh my God. I'm nervous." As you slipped on the light blue boots."

"You'll be fine." As you leave your uniform in the locker room with Anya's stuff so you can changed into them tomorrow. You then all walked out to the front. And there he was. He was standing next to his bike. He smiled as he saw you walking close to him.

"You look marvelous."

"Thank you."

"Sorry if we made her late, Jin."

"We tried to make her extra perfect for you."

"_Yeah right."_

"It's alright. It's no problem." As he comes and kisses your hand. You smiled to his action. "Shall we go, my lady?"

"Yes, my kind, good sir." Anya and Kana already left so they can leave you two alone.

"Before we leave, I have something for you."

"Oh, Jin. No, you didn't need to. You've done enough for me as it is." He pulled something out of his pant pocket and it was a little black box.

"Jin…"

"Sara," He opened it and it was a ring that was like a flower. The petals has white diamonds and the middle was a ruby. "Sara, this is a Promise Ring." I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life. I promise to protect you from anything that comes this way. I promise…" As he moves his eyes. You moved your eyes in the same direction and there was Xiaoyu, starring in shock. You both looked back at each other, "To make you my main and top priority. No one else will come first but you. Say yes to me."

"Jin…YES! Yes." He smiles and places the ring on your ring finger. You jump on him and wrap your legs around his waist, just hugging him. He places you down and kisses me.

"So…everything's okay?" asks Xiaoyu. You lean your head against his chest and wrapped your arm around him. And he placed his arm around you.

"Yes, Xiao. Everything is fine. Please, Xiao." She tilts her head down. You could hear whimpers from her. Panda came up and rubbed her head against Xiaoyu's hand.

"Xiaoyu?" she tilts her head up with a smile.

"As long as he's happy, I'm happy. Thanks, Sara!"

"Uh…sure?" She climbs on Panda and says,

"See ya!" As they both left.

"Okay?"

"Come on. Let's go." He gets on the bike and you got on behind him, but having your legs together, of course. And it gave you an excuse to hold on to him tighter.

'_I wonder where we are going.' _About few minutes later, you two showed up at a little Italian restaurant. _'Wow. For a leader, I thought he would go bigger.' _You got off and Jin followed. "_**~grumble grumble~" **_Your face just turned really red. "Hee, hee, hee!"

"Ha, ha! Come on. Let's go in." We went in the host said,

"Ah, Mr. Kazama. Reservation for two. Right upstairs."

'_Up…stairs?' _You and Jin went upstairs to a room where it was huge! The walls were red and the carpet was burgundy and a huge wall window that had a balcony. And there was one round table with two chairs and there was a band at the corner playing nice, romantic music. Jin pulls out a chair and I sat down, "Thank you." And he pushes me closer to the table. He sits at the other chair across from me. A waiter comes up and says,

"Good evening, Mr. Kazama. Is this your guest, I take it?"

"My girlfriend. But, yes." The waiter then holds up a champagne bottle. "If you don't mind, Sara?"

"Ooh. Mionetta Sergio Rose."

"You know, I don't even know the basics of you."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?"

"You keep saying 'dad' a lot. Is your mom in the picture?"

"She is, but she's hardly in the picture. Her and dad have been constantly fighting a lot. So, four years ago, they divorced. My dad moved to New York, so I could see him with my Aunt and Uncle for the 4th of July and my mom remarried within the next year. Dad's living on a barn. He was glad because that's always what he wanted to do. And he says he has animals to talk to."

"Oh. How did you feel about the divorce?"

Well, I was upset just like any other teenager. But, I did eventually got better." The waiter comes up and asks,

"May I take your orders?"

"The usual…for the both of us."

"Oh?"

"Chicken Alfredo topped with parsley."

"Ooh. That sounds really good." The waiter nods his head in understanding as he walks away. "If you want to, Jin, I can make this for you."

"That would be perfect." As he smiled. The moment of silence was upon the both of you two. But, you did have a question that you wanted to ask for a while.

"So...how did you get involved with the King of Iron Fist?" as you take a sip of the champagne.

"Remember I said my mother was killed?"

"Yes?"

"Her final wish was for me to seek out Heihachi Mishima; my grandfather. I learned the Mishima fighting style in hopes to get revenge for my mother from that monster, Orge." Your eyes widen at that thought because the dream you had with Jun told you about Orge. "Then, as soon as I came face to face with Orge, I felt like something snapped inside of me. I felt like another presence inside of me. Orge vanished and I was betrayed by Heihachi. And the Devil took over. A little while later, king of Iron Fist 4 took place. I almost killed Heihachi, but my mother…"

"Jin…you must have seen her." He has his eyes close, trying to not lose control of his tears. You got up from your chair and went next to Jin. You placed his head against your chest and you wrap your hands around his neck and his arms around your waist.

**~FAST FORWARD~**

The waiter came and took your dishes away.

"That was really good."

"I'm glad it fits to your liking."

"Jin…thank you for tonight."

"It's no problem." Then, Hero by Mariah Carey was playing. Jin gets up and stands next to you, holding his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"Hee, hee! Of course." You placed your hand on Jin's and you two went towards the huge open spot by the balcony and he places his other hand on your waist. You placed your free hand on his shoulder. You two danced away throughout the song. You both smiled. You lay your head on his chest. This song pretty much reminds you of Jin so much. He has a hero inside himself; passed though the Devil. _'I know he can't see it like this now, but…Jin's my Hero.'_

YEY! WOW WEE! This was the longest chapter I have ever written ever! You and Jin finally went out on your date and it seemed like it was a big success! What's gonna happen the next day? Are you really prepared for your exam and Jin to meet your father? Tune in next time!


	18. Destiny of the Night

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 18 – Destiny of the Night**_

_**Notes: I am sorry if this seems short. Lately, I've been trying to get a new chapter for the Sesshomaru story and my internet has been very slow lately, so there will be a delay for the Seto Kaiba story. And mind you, I have a feeling that the Seto Kaiba story is gonna be a musical. LOL but it won't be like Glee and stuff like that. Probably throw in Evanescence stuff in and you'll know when it comes. And I've seen to be having a writer's block for this. But, I'm trying my best! Also, keep in mind I have a forum up to where you can put what you wanna see for the upcoming chapters. That will give me some ideas on what to put in next. And I'll credit you if I do use the ideas. Thanks!**_

You and Jin returned back to the house and you get off the bike and Jin got off and picked you up bridal style and he headed back upstairs to the bedroom. He laid you on the bed and you two just started to make-out. You broke apart and stared at each other straight in the eyes.

"Thank you again for tonight, Jin."

"Thank you for staying by my side. I love you, Sara. I don't want to lose you. You're my princess. I shall protect you. I swear to that."

"I love you too, Jin. So much. You're so handsome," as you place your hand on his cheek like he did earlier this morning, "You're my hero." He smiles to you and kisses you.

"Now, I need to train. It's late. You need to rest for the tests tomorrow."

"Aww, can't you stay with me?"

"You're a needy one, aren't you?"

"Just for you." He kisses you on the head.

"Another night." With that, he leaves you alone. Really? Did that one night seriously ruin his mood? It did kind of bug you just thinking about it.

"How do I…? Ooh! Thank God I brought my robe." You went in the bathroom to be sure. You looked and you were indeed done with your cycle. You stripped down and you took a shower; did hair and soap and all that stuff. After few minutes, you got out and wrapped a towel around you. You went to the bag that had your lingerie and you were thinking about which one to pick. About 20 seconds, you went with the red sheer ruffled baby doll set. You put it on and blow dried and straighten your hair and put of Pink Chiffon perfume. You quickly tied on your robe back together and you lay in bed, just waiting. The remote to the TV was on the table next to the bed. So, you got it and turned it on. Letters to Juliet was playing so you watch that. An hour later, you heard footsteps on the stairs, so you shut the TV off. Jin comes in, holding his shoulder and he looked like he was in pain. You got up and helped him to the bed.

"It's fine, Sara. It's just a strain." He sat on the edge of the bed and you started to massage his shoulder.

"You just need to relax for a bit."

"Hmm…that…feels really good." You looked and his eyes were closed, enjoying the touch of my hands. You remove one arm from your robe and then the other arm. Now, you are exposed in your baby doll lingerie. You place yourself against his back and started to give playful kisses on his back. "Hmm…Sara." He stood up and turned and saw you in the lingerie. You lay back, showing him yourself. "Sara…my God… What are you wearing?"

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"I…I do, but…"

**JIN'S POV**

"_**You stopped me last time, but not this time!"**_

"_Devil, leave her alone!"_

"_**NO! Not when she's practically giving herself to you."**_

"DEVIL!" I turned to her and Sara was staring into my soul, calling the Devil out. Then, I can feel the Devil taking control of me. Releasing his form to Sara.

**SARA'S POV**

Jin stood there. He lifts his head up,

"_**Hello, Sara."**_

"Devil. We meet finally."

"_**Indeed. And you are even more gorgeous in person."**_

"Why do you take over Jin's private mind?"

"_**It's my role. I desire power. And…heh, heh, heh, you, my dear."**_

"I called you out. You're the reason why Jin-"

"_**Won't lay with you? Perhaps." **_He walks to you and brushes his hand onto your face down to your neck and up the hair. _**"I would like you all to myself, you know."**_

"You'll never have me. Not as long as Jin's alive."

"_**He doesn't have full control of me."**_ He grabs your neck and raises you in the air. He squeezes you, but not to where you would pass out; more like showing dominance. _**"Your scent is intoxicating. Hmm…how is it you have fallen in love with the Devil?"**_ You had to say something, but in truth, you still didn't understand why you have fallen in love with the Devil; or more like the carrier of the Devil Gene.

"Maybe because this Devil, like yourself, has no will on destroying me. Besides, I don't love the Devil. I love someone who carries the Devil Gene. I love Jin Kazama."

"_**But, I can still taint you."**_

"_**~gasps~**_ Please don't!" He threw you on the bed and hovered over you.

**JIN'S POV**

"_**Heh heh heh heh heh! Now she's mine!"**_ I heard Devil say.

"I love Jin Kazama!" said Sara, who was completely mortified. But, I have to do something.

"No…NO!"

**SARA'S POV**

"_**Heh, heh. ~gasps~ NO! JIN! What are you-? AHH!"**_ Devil got off you and grasps his hands on his head. You sat up on your knees.

"Jin. Come on, Jin. Come back to me!" Devil grunted in pain and howled in screeching pain. Then, Devil just hung there, like a puppet.

"Neh..." Slowly, his head was rising up.

"Jin?"

"Neh…Sara?" His eyes opened and they were back to his normal brown eyes.

"Oh, Jin!" You got up from the bed and hugged Jin. "Oh, Jin! Jin! Jin!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm here." He stood back from me, "But what the hell were you thinking!? You called the Devil out!"

"I'm sorry." As you covered yourself with the robe. "I want him to just leave you alone."

"I can't simply just get rid of him. I thought you realized that. It's in my blood and in my body for as long as I can remember."

"Plus…I'm…I'm…" He looked at you with a raised eyebrow, "I wanna make love to you again, but I've fear the Devil took over and tried to make you do things you didn't wanna do."

"Sara…Kiss me." Just like you were going in a trance, you sat up and he leaned down and kissed you. You kiss him back as he hovers back on top of you. He undid your lingerie and you took his bottoms off. Then you two started to make love; forgetting everything around you two. From the entire time you two made love, you started to wonder about a lot of things.

'_Is it possible that Jin could be the one for me? Even with the Devil inside of him, is there a way to get rid of him for good? It's up to me to get rid of him once and for all. I'm the only one that can…Ooh that felt good.' _As Jin lies on top of you after he climaxed. _'I know I can do it. I need to try harder.' _As you kiss Jin while he is still in you, planning on going to sleep like this.

Wow…what an encounter between you and the Devil. Seems like you know what the Devil's intentions to you are. Could Jin really be the one for you? Tune in next time!


	19. A Reunion With A Guardian

_**To Ever Love Such A Devil (Jin Kazama Love Story) Chapter 19 – A Reunion With A Guardian**_

_**Notes: Slight lemon right at the beginning of this chapter; will let you know where to start and when to end. The lemon's not part of the story, so if you want to skip it, you can. Once again, I think I wrote another long chapter, but I'll let you decide. There's a song in this chapter that plays a huge role in the story so don't judge right away. Like I said, everything will come together in the end. Song's Come Little Children by Kate Covington. Thanks for the support everyone! The ending of the chapter may confuse you, but I'll explain everything in next chapter!**_

You woke up, seeing Jin on top and inside of you. You blushed at the fact you two had sex last night. Jin was peacefully sleeping on you. You lightly moved his bangs from his eyes. He was so beautiful. Jin. Jin. Jin. You feel as your entire world revolves around Jin. You can be a slave to him…and the Devil anytime. You desire him so much. Then, you heard groans from Jin's sleep. His eyes started to slowly open and made contact with yours.

"Good morning, Jin."

"Morning, Sara. Today's the day."

"Don't remind me." He pulled out of you and sat up. You looked at the time; 6:00am.

"I think I'm gonna freshen up. Would you like to come with me?" Jin asks. You started to heat up from inside of your body to the outside. Feeling like you were hypnotized,

"Yes." You stand up; Jin grabs your hand and leads you to the shower.

**LEMON START**

He turns the water on and takes you in with him. Not having a slightest idea what to do, you just held Jin in your arms. You move your hands around him, feeling the small yet indented scars on his back.

'_So many scars.' _And you can feel Jin's fingers brush his fingers across the scars on your back as well; from Shawn. And then, the water starts to warm up. This feels nice; just you and him together. You would like to do this every morning with him. You look up to him and his eyes were closed, enjoying the touch of you and the water hitting his face. His body was glistening with the water and he was picture perfect. You rest your head on his chest and few seconds later, you move and kiss his neck. He groans in pleasure and he moves down to your neck and lightly bites it. "Ooh…Jin." He lifts your leg up and inserted himself in you. "OOH…JIN!" He pumps himself in you back and forth. Again and again. In and out. His eyes to yours. You smiled, happy to feel this feeling again. "Oh, YES! JIN! AH, AH!"

"Neh, neh!"

"Ah, AH!" Finally, you both came together.

**LEMON END**

He rested his head on your shoulder and you place your hand on the back of his neck.

"Wow…that was the best sex ever."

"You think that was the best? You better pass your tests and I'll show you better." You were scarlet red at the thought.

'_How can he make this better?' _He shuts the water off and helped you out of the shower. You were dressed in a really tight black turtleneck with sleeves that didn't actually touch the wrists and a blue plaid skirt. White almost knee high socks and black dress up shoes. Jin in a black dress up shirt and dark blue jeans. You saw and was, once again, amaze on how hot he was. You towel dried your hair and made it in a braid. And applied mascara, eyeliner and peach lip gloss. You were still trying to recover what happened last night. If you do love Jin…do you love the Devil as well? You've been thinking about it. To Ever Love Such A Devil…heh now that's a funny thought. You look at the clock and it was 6:30am. "Jin?"

"Yes?"

"I…hmm…nothing."

"You okay?"

"Mm-hmm! Why wouldn't I be?" He just gives you a small smile to reassure whatever thoughts you had. "Did you…I mean…I know you mentioned that you have no family."

"It's more like a cursed family, but, yes; I have no family."

"But, even if you had no family…did you…ever think about having your own family?"

"My own family?"

"Yeah. Where it's just you and beautiful wife and a child? I'm not hinting anything; I swear! It was just a thought." In all honestly, you were hoping that you would be the one.

"Occasionally I do, but I try so hard not to, because should I snap and if I hurt my wife and child, I couldn't forgive myself. I'd find a way to end myself and the Devil. And, the child having the Devil Gene-"

"But, you're not like Kazuya. You want to rid it. And if your baby's struggling, you can assure him its okay and for him to be stronger." He looks at you and shock, can't believe that you were saying this. "And I'll be there too." Admitting to both you and Jin that you want to be the one for him.

"Sara." He embraces you in a warm hug which surprised you. You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes, embracing the moment…until… **-I am So Lonely and so sad. You're the reason I'm feeling bad. I am So Lonely and so sad. Living in a dream I never had- **

"Grr…great."

"Who is that?"

"My mother." _'That's right. He doesn't know about the fights between her and I; just the divorce.' _You decided to answer it. "Hello, mother."

"Hello, Sara. I'm very excited you're coming home." She speaks in a low tone of her voice.

'_What!? No 'I'm sorry of abuse and the words I said to you'!? For real!?' _"Well, I hate to tell you, but I'm not going home."

"Why the hell are you not coming home? **~hiccups~**"

'_And let the drinking start.' _ "Because I found a reason to stay." Slurring in her talk,

"Is L.A. not good enough for you anymore!?"

"It's not like that. And I'm not saying anything to you."

"Damn it; I'm your mother! I can bring you home if I have to!"

"You don't listen to anything, do you? The court says I'm a free person once I turned 18 and that day was on the 5th of August of last year. Go tell the courts; they can't touch me. Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do with my new life in Yakushima."

"Sara Elizabeth Williams! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Have a good day, mom! Bye!" As you hang up the phone. You look at the time; 7:00am. "Bitch. I'll be better than her one day." You look at yourself in the mirror, seeing the spitting image of your mom. You start to get upset that you look just like her. You look straight in the mirror. "Grr...GAHH!" As you smash the mirror with your own fist.

"SARA!" Jin grabs a hold of you and held you really tight, huddling you two in the corner of the bathroom, falling to the floor. "SARA! CALM DOWN! SARA!"

"GAH! GRR! I-I DON'T WANNA LOOK LIKE HER!"

**JIN'S POV**

'_And I thought I was bad when it came to my evil side. Poor Sara; she must have a past between her and her mother just like me and Kazuya.' _Finally, she calms down and I could her whimpers from her. "It's okay, Sara. Please stop crying."

"I can't; I look too much like her."

"Please look at me." She looks at me, tears forming in her eyes. "You two may share the blood, but you look like Sara Williams. No one else. My words are true." I swear that.

**SARA'S POV**

You smile because deep down, he was right and telling you the truth. You kiss him playfully and he says,

"Come on. We need to get ready now."

"Okay."

_**~fast forward to school~**_

"You'll be okay?" Jin asks.

"Mm-hmm." You got off from the motorcycle, releasing Jin from your arms. You go to kiss his cheek. "Jin?" He looks at you, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sara." He takes off. All of the other students were getting ready for the graduation festival. You arrive in your classroom and see Anya and Kana just standing by your desk with the uniform you left in your locker yesterday in a bag along with your other books.

"Good morning, Sara!"

"Oh, good morning." You went towards them and hug them.

"We came to wish you luck on your test." Said Kana. You raise an eyebrow.

"Is that really all?"

"Uh…"

"Okay, you got us. How was your date?"

"With the hottest guy ever!?"

"It was really good. We went to an Italian restaurant and we had an entire room all to ourselves and we danced the night away."

"I'm glad you had fun." Then, my teacher shows up.

"Good morning, Ms. Williams."

"Good morning, Ms. Yumaryi."

"Ms. Mitsaru and Ms. Gigatsu, I thought you were helping preparing for the graduation festival."

"We were, we just wanted to come and to wish luck for our friend, Sara."

"That's very kind of you. But, you better hurry along now."

"Yes, Ms. Yumaryi." They bow and left the room.

"Now, Ms. Williams. Shall we begin?"

_**~5 hours later~**_

You held your head down. Your bangs covering your eyes. You didn't think that this would actually happen after all your hard work. You held the 15 page test, that's rolled up in your hand.

"SARA!" You slightly turned your head in the direction of the voice, but you didn't raise your head. "Sara?"

"What happened?" You saw 3 pairs of feet; Anya's, Kana's and Jin's.

'_Jin's here. I might as well just say it.' _"I…" As you took the rolled up test and set it to the first page where it shows your grade. Then, you hear clicks of stiletto heels. It was Ms. Yumaryi and she places her hand on your shoulder and she bows her head in sadness. Her eyes close and then…she smiles.

"Oh…alright, Ms. Williams. We're starting to scare your friends." Then Anya and Kana said in unison,

"HUH!?"

"Hee hee hee!" You left your head up in total happiness and show your grade; big fat red A. "I passed!" Jin lifts me up and spins you around. While you were spinning, Kana said,

"Jeez! You scared the crap out of all of us!"

"Yeah, Sara!"

"Sorry, you guys. Your faces were perfect!" Jin sets you down.

"Did you and Ms. Yumaryi plan this?"

"It was actually Ms. Williams' idea. She was wondering if I wanted to join. I couldn't say no."

"Hee, hee!"

"I should be getting back to work. Congratulations, Ms. Williams."

"Thank you, Ms. Yumaryi." She walks away. Jin whispers in your ear,

"I should be leaving too. You did your end of the bargain. Now, I'll do mine." He kisses your neck and you blush; totally forgetting about what he said on what he was gonna do if you pass. And you passed. He leaves you alone with Kana and Anya.

"Well, should we go? You know; prepare for the festival?"

"Sure, Kana. Wanna come, Sara?"

"Um…I'm gonna explore Yakushima more."

"Okay. Here's your stuff." As she hands you your bag.

"Thanks." _'Now where should I go?'_

_**~30 minutes later~**_

'_I don't know why, but I feel like I'm being drawn here._' Back at the meadow where you discovered all about the Devil Gene. "But…why am I here?" You were alone; surrounded by the forest. Trying to think, you got startled hearing noises in the forest. You first get scared, but then, extremely calm. Like this feeling you had when you were 14. _'This feeling…this white energy. Wait…this is-!' _

"_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away, Into a Land of Enchantment, Come Little Children, the time's come to play, here in my Garden of Shadows." _ A woman in white appears from behind a tree and she had blond hair in a bun and giant beautiful white angel wings and blue eyes. She holds her hand out to you. She wasn't moving her lips, but you can hear her in your thoughts; imagining what she sounds like while her words were constructing in your head. _"Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee the Way, Through all the Pain and the Sorrows, Weep not Poor Children, for Life is This Way, Murdering Beauty and Passions." _You were right on who she is. Just few months after the divorce, she appeared every night with a white glow and you two would play in the woods; forgetting every bad thing that has happen to you and the world. When you turned 16, she was nowhere to be found. You waited and waited and she never came. You figured she didn't wanna see you anymore. After two years, she found you once again and has come back to you.

"Angel." You took her hand and headed in the forest with her. Being, physically and literally, 14 years old again.

Angels, Devils and Energy Sensing Oh My! First you can sense energy from the Devils, now you sense Angel and her pure energy You're no ordinary person now are you? She's taking you into the forest, what is it that you and Angel are doing in the forest? Stay tuned!


End file.
